


WOLFMAN

by Kengiedoll



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Omega Verse, Rated For Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kengiedoll/pseuds/Kengiedoll
Summary: Evolution. Not by man, but by wolves. Genetic mutation? Chromosome alteration? Magic? Miracle? No soul could tell. It wasnt really clear how wolves have come this way and took in the shape of a man. No science could explain this phenomenon and human long gave up on solving these mystery as the Wolfman species took over the world that was once the fortress of now the extinct human beings.As these nine friends struggling with their everyday lives, emotions and identity crisis who doesnt even have the real taste of the cruel world outside their comfort shells. Vermin, savageness, diseases and betrayal was just lurking around them, finding the right opportunity to sank its venomous fangs on their unscatched necks.





	1. PT.0: BEASTLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [once](https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/gifts).



> This is my first posted work in AO3 but I have 5 other stories on AFF with all TWICE ships with the same author name.
> 
> My twitter handle is @Kengiedoll

This has been the rule for centuries. A pack should have their Alpha leader, the strongest, the most dominant & wisest of the group. An Alpha should lead the group, maintaining its peace, survival amd heirarchy with its mated pair. There might be another Alpha in the group that takes on the role when the superior alpha will die but this system was long discarded because the elders says it threatens the heirarchy within the pack.

And so next to the rank is the Beta's, they are second in command but still bows down to the Alphas. Then the Omegas, the lowest in the rank. Its not that the Omegas were discriminated but rather they weaker and smaller in size to be a leading candidate of the pack. They are usually the breeding group of the pack in which the higher ranks mates with them to sustain the number of their species. But nonetheless, they are all treated as still part of the group and is taken care of.

 

As time goes by, the number of Wolf-Man increased and took over the population. These species are an evovled form of wolves that could shapeshift and have a physical form of men today.

These mutations were believed to be something miraculous as science couldnt explain it just like how the black whole is still a mystery to mankind. What is clear now is that the species of wolf-man took over and was the highest in rank in the animal kingdom.

Now we are living in that era but the wolf behavior and culture was still observed and highly mandatory to any family or packs in the system.

 

There's still school, restaurants, military and science, and even religion and it was still the same world except that the inhabitants are not only pure humans. Still the dufferent species co-existed harmoniously.

 

💮💮💮💮💮💮💮

 

Today was raining and it ruined everyones mood because of the sudden weather change. Families & couples dating and bonding in the parks quickly took cover as the rain poured. Jeongyeon wasnt minding it and continued to walk through a busy day market and scanning the sidewalk for his recipe ingredients. She made a full list of what to buy as he wanted to perfect his own recipe for her presentation the next day.

 

"Ajhumma, can I have a whole piece of chicken? And a half kilo of this mollusks too", he said and gave a soft grin to the woman.

 

He heard a commotion nearby and turned to the direction. Yelling and cheering were heard and she forwned. 

There must be a brawl nearby...

 

"Here's your chicken & mollusk student", the woman said and Jeongyeon turned to her again.

 

"Thank you ajhumma", he said and handed her the bill.  
He put on his drenched hood again and walked by the brawl.

It wasnt just a simple brawl as he saw a pack on the side cheering for the 2 persons trying to break the neck of each other. He could tell easily that the two were on the same pack as this scene has been normal. It seemed like the Alpha leader of the street pack was challenged by a new comer male.

 

Yes, it is in the wolf culture too. If a member of a pack feels that the leader isnt doing well and weak, anyone could challenge him for a replacement.

 

Jeongyeon decided to watch todays brawl. Pushing his way through the crowd and satisfying his curious eyes. He watched as two men tried to wreck each other and blood spurted on the ground decorating the oavement red. He grimaced as he can clearly see who will win the fight. The skinny challenger who is now under the bulkier man is being used as a punching bag and his face was already bruised up.

 

"Oh man, just say you surrender", he hissed feeling a sympathy to the younger one pinned down. The guy next to him scoffed at his words.

 

"Better dead than to be ousted", the man said.

Jeongyeon frowned."what?",

 

"Kid, if you challenge the leader and lost it alive then youre gonna be an outcast, no one would ever accept you in their own packs again. I say the challenger better be dead than to be a lone wolf", the man said.

It made sense but not really. Not for him ofcourse.

 

"Thats not always true", Jeongyeon retorted innocently.

 

"Well, thats right but those who will accept the ousted ones are also weaklings and outcasts itself. What a bunch of weak losers", the man said and chuckled before turning his gaze back to the fight in which the smaller guy is being pinned to his death.

 

Jeongyeon actually hoped the challenger would win even if the the chances are zero. For the leader, he could just be dethrowned but will remain in the pack right? While for the challenger, its not the same, he will be an outcast and his gramps tale about lone wolves were terrible to even imagine it.

 

Finally, in a swift move the smaller one got out of being pinned down. He wobbled but still managed to stand up. Jeongyeon can see now that the pack is divided, clearly half the pack isnt satisfied on whats going to happen. The leader male approached the challenger with a clenched fist and he could just predict what will happen next but to everyones surprise, the challenger throw a fistful of mud on the leaders face turning him temporarily blind before yanking a shattered glass dagger in his eyesocket.

Everyone yelped as the leader stood there convulsing violently and blood spurting out his eyes. It was a ghastly scene and Jeongyeon have to supress his vomit. The body stopped moving and the others checked the leader for any pulse, ofcourse there's none.

And just like that, the street pack had their new leader, not that strong as the previous one but definitely wiser.  
After the gore public presentation everyone dispersed out leaving Jeongyeon standing alone and contemplating his thoughts.

 

"Hey,wanna help here?",a voice woke him from his dazed self. A group of men was standing beside the dead mans body with a body bag on their grip.

 

"Umm...no..I'm going", Jeongyeon replied and hurried back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update twice a day do pls support this silly story of mine thanks guys


	2. PT.1: TENSION

A parade of post it notes would bee seen in Jihyo's bed wall. All of it have highlighted words and numbers about medical terms, diseases, acronyms, referrence values and every single thing she thinks are important for her upcoming exam. She was busy reading her Anatomy book with her glasses on and one feet resting on her oak desk. Classical music is playing her ipod and drowning the noise from outside her room.

_Mozzart is the best......_

She got food on her table and refreshing drinks on the other side. Its perfect, everythings perfect except she forgot to lock her own room.

Her already huge eyes widen as she heard a click on her door knob. Jihyo instantly stood up and literally flew too barracade her door once more but then she was too late for that as her room already was taken over by a shocked looking bunny girl in her pink bathrobe holding a few clothes on her hand. Jihyo sighed and plopped her head on the floor in which her body had fell.

 

Her confused friend gaped at her with a judgemental look.

 

"What the hell are you doing?",Nayeon asked as she again frowned on the flat Jihyo in the floor.

 

Jihyo stood up and massaged her slightly aching knees.

 

"I was gonna stop you from coming in my room", she confessed and sat down her chair again.

 

Nayeon could only frown and put down her pile of clothes on Jihyo's fluffy looking bed.

 

"Why? Have I done something?", She asked.

 

"Youre too noisy and Im trying to study for my exams here", Jihyo responded and finally closed her book.  
Nayeon could only scoff at her friend.

 

"Yah, should you atleast say it in a respectful tone? Im older than you Park Jihyo", Nayeon replied already checking her face out her friends wall mirror.

 

Jihyo rolled her eyes as she never wanted to be respectful to Nayeon just because of their age gap. Nayeon acts like her youngest suster and it definitely makes her weird to do honorifics with the older since she had an immature mindset for a 24 year old girl.

 

"What do you want?", Jihyo deadpanned.

 

"Well, you know I have a dinner to attend to and I cant decide which clothes to w---",Nayeon stomped her feet, annoyed of her friends playlist on the background of their conversation. She paused the mini speaker and gave it a disgusted look before turning to Jihyo again.

 

"Anyways, you decide for my clothes", She happily blurted again picked on a flowy light blue mini dress with ruffless on its hem and showed it to Jihyo.

Just please...  
"No", Jihyo's face is telling her that she's so done with the older.

 

Nayeon then picked up another black dress shorted than the previous with white highlights on it.

 

 

"Nope".

 

This time she held up her dress of choice. A white mini dress that hugs her body with a cute collar on it.  
Her eyes twinkled as if she's telling Jihyo to approve her pick.

 

"Ugh No",Jihyo grunted and turned back to her book.

 

"But this one's soo good!", the older was dismayed by her friends fashion choice.

 

"Nayeon unnie, just please stop okay? No ones gonna be impressed if you wear those anyways and if you forgot already, everyones coming too, not just you and its not your dinner date okay?", Jihyo said and shook her head.

 

Nayeon pouted and touched her dresses lovingly as if saying sorry for them.

 

"You know what? Get out cause Im gonna change now", Jihyo said and pushed the older out her door. She sighed hard before coming her wardrobe and picking up comfortable clothes for their dinner.

 

30 minutes was gone and the two friends appeared in someones apartment door. Nayeon was wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of faded denim jeans. While jihyo in her beige cardigan and loose denim pants. Much more comfortable than the dresses previously ofcourse.

Nayeon was holding a bowl of homemade kimchi and Jihyo has a dozen of beer in can in her grip.  
The door opened and they were greeted warmly by the co-owner.

 

"Hey NaJi finally came!", Momo announced and opened the door widely.

 

"Everyone's here already?", Jihyo asked as Momo gave her a nod.

 

"Oh, really?",Nayeon commented and hurriedly changed her sneakers to the slippers presented by the owner as he is really picky and sensitive to cleanliness.  
She older girl immediately rushed inside while Jihyo and Momo exchanged questions.

 

"Is the dinner ready now?", Jihyo asked to the younger girl.

 

"Not yet but Mina and Chaeng is helping Jeongyeon in the kitchen", Momo replied and eyes the beer in Jihyo's hand.

 

"Jeez, what exactly is your purpose here in this house? Except from Jeongyeons personal food taster?", Jihyo snorted as she already knew Momo was particularly useless and unreliable in doing the chores.

 

"I have Jeongyeon to do everything for me, besides, she wont even let me clean the house again saying Im not doing it right", Momo whined.

 

"Jesus, you two are perfect together", Jihyo said and finally handed him the beer in which he immediately put inside their refrigerator.

 

"Sup Jihyo", Dahyun greetedthe newcomer.

 

"Hey im older than you!", Jihyo retaliated and Dahyun just grinned at her. Ofcourse Sana is all lovey dovey with the tofu on the couch and Tzuyu just sat there quietly judging the two.

 

"Yoda!", Jihyo exclaimed and sat beside Tzuyu hugging the younger boy.

 

Jihyo had this protective sister vibe to Tzuyu because he was the youngest of the group and also one of the Omega's as Nayeon and Mina. Jihyo, Sana,Chaeyoung & Dahyun were the Beta's and Jeongyeon and Momo were the Alpha's.

 

"No no no no!, dont touch anything!", Jeongyeon yelled at Nayeon as she tried to help them with cooking.

 

"What? Im trying to help Jeong", she rebutted with a pout.

 

Jeongyeons strict face never soften and gestured her to move out the kitchen. Chaeyoung chuckled at the scene and just continued frying his hamburg steak. Mina just kept quiet and chopped the parsley on the side.

 

"Please?", Nayeon pleaded and Jeongyeon who already is exhausted with the cooking just nodded.

 

"But dont come near the stove or fire", He warned again and turned back to his chicken. Nayeon quickly smiled and walked beside him.

 

"What could I help?", she asked and looked up to Jeongyeon who was taller than her ofcourse.

 

"Just dont do anything and I'll be fine", he replied.

 

Chaeyoung snickered again and Nayeon couldnt help herself but to gave the younger guy a glare.

 

"If you didnt cut the strawberries while holding the knife upside down, then you wouldnt be roasted now", Chaeyoung hummed and continued chuckling making the older furious again. Nayeon stepped up and kicked the younger on his chin making him whine. Chaeyoung made a face to her and breathed out "stupid bunny" but Nayeon hears him again and they continued to bicker.

 

"Wow, it taste so good Mina, d'you attend cooking classes now?",Jeongyeon praised the girl who asked him to taste her italian style spaghetti. The two noisy people stopped bickering and looked at Jeongyeon and Mina who seemed to be having their bonding time.

"Let me try it too", Chaeyoung stepped forward and Mina gave him the fork. The younger boy didnt forget to display his most satisfied face to Mina after devouring the pasta. Nayeon snorted and went beside Jeongyeon again.

 

She was about to touch the mollusk when he groaned and cleared his throat. " I did washed my hands Jeong", she pouted and kept it beside her again.

 

Jeongyeon felt guilty for shaming her now and decided to gave her command in which she enthusiastically followed. But even the simplest task as cutting onions looks fataly dangerous in the hands of Im Nayeon that Jeongyeon had to step in and help her.

 

"Hey Chaeng, watch over the samgyetang please, I just need to assist this helpless woman",Jeongyeon said and Chaeyoumg hummed.

 

Nayeon was literally blushing as Jeongyeon guided her hands how to properly cut the onions. He was standing behind her and is in a back hugging position guiding her hands. She could feel his body heat and wasnt focusing on the lesson anymore.

 

"Woman listen up", Jeongyeon has to nudge her to wake up her trance.

 

"W-what? I am", she whined.

 

"Hold the knife properly like this, then...curve your fingers and place it on top of the onion keeping it from moving and your nails like this to avoid cutting yourself, kay?", he explained demonstrating and guiding her hands properly before letting it go and watched her do it real time.  
Nayeon was blushing fataly at this time as Jeongyeon gave his full attention to her. If only she is gifted with cooking skills to impress a culinary student like him.

 

"Thats pretty good",Jeongyeon said with a smile.  
It felt soo good to hear him praise her and her breath hitched for a moment before giving him a shy smile.  
But her moment shattered again when Mina interrupted. If looks can kill then Mina will be long gone.

 

"Jeong, Im done with the pasta should I plate it now?", Mina asked and Jeongyeon nodded. He turned back to his cooking samgyetang and Im Nayeon is long forgotten.

 

Chaeyoung went beside Nayeon and nudged her.  
"You can control it you know",Chaeyoung commented.  
Nayeon frowned not understanding the younger boy.

 

"I almost drowned in cherry scent because of you noona, Jeong literally if frowning at you all the time for doing it", Chaeng said and chuckled to himself.

 

Nayeon madly blushed at that. Every wolf-man have their distinct scent and it comes out depending on the emotion theyre feeling and the severity of it. She just wished she didnt smelled too obvious that Jeongyeon might think she's weird.

 

Dinners served and everyone scampered to the dining table taking their seats.

 

"I can finally fill my stomach", Momo announced amd started his own feast. Jihyo rolled her eyes at the boy as it looked gross on how he eats his food.

 

"The pasta is really good", Tzuyu commented and Mina smiled to her ears.

 

"Its Mina's cooking", Chaeyoyng proudly spoke up for the girl.

 

"Your steak is delicious too Chaeng", Mina complimented the cub back and Chaeyoung thanked her with a smile.

 

"So what did Nayeon unnie cooked?", Sana asked.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled. "She just chopped some onions", he replied and the group laughed.

 

Nayeon in particular didnt liked hiw everyone is ganging up on her. Like cutting onions perfectly was the most worthy achievement she had these past few days and everyones laughing at her for that, even Jeongyeon.

 

"Well the onions are delicious too", Momo said and received a supressed laugh from Dahyun.

 

Even though it sounded like a teasing, Nayeon knew Momo just said it to male her feel good which she is thankful.

 

"Right Momo? Here have this", Nayeon said and pushed her chicken thigh part onto Momo's plate.

 

Jeongyeon side eyed her.  
"I gave you that part", he groaned but then Nayeon made a face to him.

 

After dinner, everyone's enjoying their beer on the spacious living room while binge watching dramas when Jeongyeon shared his experience earlier that day. Ofcourse the youngest was shocked by the details even when they knew this things really happens in reality.

 

"Thats just cruel",Nayeon said resting her head on Jeongyeons chest feeling sleepy

 

"Yeah right? Then if the challenger losses then he'll be a lone wolf and no one will adopt him in a pack. Thats terrible", he complained.

 

"But did you know what really happens to the outcast?", Chaeyoung asked curiously.

 

"Umm no. I havent seen or met one", Dahyun replied.

 

"Well ofcourse you wouldnt", Jihyo answered her eyes were clouded as if thinking hard

 

"What Jihyo!?", the frustrated Momo shouted and everyone jumped out their seat out of surprise.

 

Sana spilled her beer at Dahyuns clothes and the younger had to whine but was hushed up by a quick kiss from the beta girl. Tzuyu gave then a disgusted look while Nayeon wasnt interested at all from their topic and choose to muzzle her face on Jeongyeons chest. She could immediately sleep now inhaling Jeongyeons sweet musty scent. It smells so relaxing she wanted to just snooze right there at that very spot. She was about to go off when she felt the guys hands caressing her back softly and even though she tried supressing it. She couldnt help but to feel hot all of the sudden.

 

"And so my mother told me that those outcasted were obliged to join the military and patrol the border", Jihyo continued her story.

 

Surprisingly, everyone seemed to be interested in the story except Nayeon and Mina ofcourse.

 

"What the hell? But arent they too weak to be part of the military?", Chaeyoung blurted.

 

"Not on their human form ofcourse", Jihyo replied earning a few gasps from the group.

 

"So theyre in their wolf form while patroling? But isnt it dangerous for civilians?", Dahyun was dumbfounded by it.

 

"They arent patroling the city idiot, they'll be sent to partrol the border of the infected", Jihyo rolled her eyes

.  
"Those are just tales Jihyo. The infected arent true", Sana retorted.

 

"Thats what I thought too but why dyou think the army is hiding their activities beyond the DMZ? And even my medical school is studying the pathology of infected and we also have tissue samples of infected kept on level 4 for research purposes only", Jihyo answered.

 

"Now youre just scaring the shit out of me, I dont wanna go home Tzuyu", Chaeyoung said and hugged his friend beside him.

 

"Im thankful I live here with Jeongyeon then", Momo also seconded driving the whole group terrified by the idea of going home.

 

"Well damn these infected, you guys arent sleeping here tonight, I already have so much to clean up tonight",Jeongyeon raised his voice obviously against the blooming idea his friends had in their lovely heads.

Nayeon jumped out surprised by Jeongyeons sudden outburst. She was halfway asleep and her eyes tells how she snoozed on their conversation the whole time.

 

"Sorry..sorry Nabongs", Jeongyeon whispered and patted the girl and motioning her head to his chest again. Nayeon turned and saw a Mina looking at them.

Wait...Is she glaring at me?

 

"Hyung?, really? You will let your friends be in danger than letting us sleep here? Come on the living room is spacious for all of us",Dahyun complained.

 

"Yeah right. The living room is spacious. Not that Im afraid to go home", Tzuyu trailed and Jihyo chuckled at how cowardy the maknaes are.

 

"Its a tell tale everyone. Jihyo's making them up", Jeongyeon shook his head but it seemed the younger ones are not persuaded by it. He turned to Jihyo sent her a glare. Jihyo just smiled apologitically.

 

And so the group decided to stay the night at Jeongyeon and Momo's apartment. The 4 girls took the 2 bedrooms while the boys settled their asses in the sheeted living room.

 

Nayeon was still wandering in the kitchen finding some tea to help her snooze when Jeongyeon patted her back.

 

"Is there something you wanna tell me?", Jeongyeon asked his bestfriend.

 

Nayeon nervously smiled and shook her head.

 

"Its just that...youre acting weird recently and...the...scent..I mean your scent is..really getting strong", He said.

 

Now Nayeon blushed at that.

 

"What? Me? No, its probably your sensitive nose Jeong", She said and laighed it off faking ignorance.

 

"Umm..right..You looking for something?", He asled again.

 

"Tea",

 

"Oh here they are", he picked it up from the highest cabinet and handed the box.

 

Mina then came to the picture again.

She's here again...

 

"Oh hey Mina, dyou want tea too?", Jeongyeon asked.

 

"Yeah, can I have some?", She asked and sitted herself in the kitchen stool.

 

"I'll made you one", Jeongyeon said and made one for her before saying goodnight to both girls.

 

Nayeon is leaning in the kitchen sink looking at Mina. She's figuring out what to say to the girl. Its not like she hates the Japanese omega but something is really off her and Nayeon couldnt just decipher her at all. The glances and stares she received from her are very suspicious and its getting to her nerves now.

 

"Unnie, I'll go to bed now", Mina declared and stood up. Nayeon couldnt even reply back as the girl already walked away.  
She just shrugged it off and went to Jeongyeons room where she's sharing with Jihyo ofcourse.


	3. PT.2: CONFUSION

Chaeyoung had an exhausting day at his art lessons and was on his way to their cafeteria to meet up with Jeongyeon and Tzuyu when he bump into a group of people handing out forms to the students. He got one of it.

 

"Pack membership?", his eyebrows nearly merged as he found it ridiculous.

 

"Hey kid, you seemed like a beta, you wanna join our pack? There's still a vacant seat for you", a man said and judging from his looks, he came from the business department.

 

"Um..what? Is this some fraternity thing?", Chaeyoung asked.

 

"No dumwit, its for your future. Dont your momma told you its important to have a pack you belong to?", The man retaliated with irritation.

 

"No thanks.. I have one already", Chaeyoung said sprinted to the canteen.

 

He continuously ranted when he found Tzuyu and Jeongyeon.

 

"I thought its a joke but this form is affiliated to our school! Look!", he exclaimed and showed it to the frowning Tzuyu.

Jeongyeon on the other hand is calm like he already knew this which is true. The two were still on their first year of college and seemed to still be innocent to the cruelty of the world beyond this four walls of educational facility.

Just like how common humans have their fraternity or sorority groups that usually helps you connects with people and your future, this pack group is also like that but it is more serious as it also depends your life on it literally.

Having a pack means other packs wont target you as a free to kill animal and as Jihyo says, you will be sent to the border zone if you cant find one in a given time which is after you graduate in college.

 

Jeongyeon elaborately explained it to the two freshmen to enlighten them.

 

"So d'you have your pack hyung?", Tzuyu asked.

 

Jeongyeon scratched his head.  
"Umm nope..I mean I just dont want to be binded forever to strangers so..", He sighed.

 

"Well, according to this form, the minimum members are 8 to 12 and we are 9 so we could form our own pack right?", Chaeyoung gladly said.

 

"Well thats if you want to", Jeongyeon retorted.

 

"What question is that?! ofcourse we want to!.Were friends....right?, Tzuyu asked.

 

"Yeah but I dont want to force the others", Jeongyeon said.

 

"In that case I'll talk to them", Chaeyoung said and started dialing their friends.

 

"Woah wait Chaeng, you cant just ask them about this on the phone. This is some serious stuff you dont understand..", Jeongyeons worried face makes the two boys chuckle.

 

"We do hyung. And you said so, you dont want to be in a pack of strangers. Well, you have your friends. And you need it, just like Nayeon noona and Momo hyung cause its months till your graduation right?", Chaeyoung really made sense for that.

 

Its been forever that Jeongyeons family is bugging him about creating his own pack. He came from a well connected and highly respected pack and his father isnt happy his son doesnt have a pack till now.  
And after that day their pack was made. The 9 friends didnt know that it felt different to have this pack thing. It felt like their friendship really stepped up into another level.

 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

  
Just when everyone thought everythings going well in their friendship, the cold war started in between Nayeon and Mina. It seemed like the oldest girl was jealous of the younger on how Jeongyeon gave special attention to Mina.

While Nayeon kept it a secret with Jihyo about her long time crush to her childhood bestfriend Jeongyeon succesful, Mina's been getting on her nerves and wanting to talk the younger girl to get away from her crush. Ofcourse no one suspected Nayeon being close to Jeongyeon given their 19 year old friendship but Mina seemed to know it and likes to rub it on Nayeons face how she could get Jeongyeon away in a blink of an eye.

 

Mina is a dance major student and would sometimes bump with Jeongyeon as their rooms are not far from each other.

It all started that one time she had her heat and it was the worst she literally collapsed during her practice and Jeongyeon came to say hi on her but then found her unconscious.

As instincts kick in, Jeongyeon rushed to her and brought her to the school clinic. The doctor said that nothings wrong with her and she's just too exhausted but Mina couldnt tell the doctor to prescribe her some painkillers for her heat as she was too embarassed in front of Jeongyeon to say it. Jeongyeon just drove her to his apartment and took care of her.

 

"Mina? Are you having your heat?",  
It made Mina's face blush from embarassment she just covered her face with her hands.

 

"I-its okay...its normal and you dont have to be embarassed by it", Jeongyeon said.

 

Mina calmed down after he said that but she's still very shy about it infront of someone she likes.

 

"How could I help you?", Jeongyeon asked.

 

Minas body is heating up real fast and she knows what her body wants ofcourse. She glanced at Jeongyeons worried face and have to gulped down her saliva to not say anything embarassing to him.

 

"I...I.need a..medicine", there she said it.

 

Jeongyeons ears perked up and immediately got her painkillers from his stash.

 

"Anything else? Food? Icecream maybe?",He asked sitting on his bed.  
Mina shook her head. Jeongyeon nodded.

 

"I'll be outside if you want anything, take a rest now", he said but a tug on his shirt was felt. He turned to her. Mina's head hunged low, she must be too embarassed to look him in the face.

 

"Can...can you cuddle with me?", She asked.

 

Jeongyeon blinked atleast 5 times in 2 seconds before the question completely sinked in to him.

 

"Oh..umm..yeah..sure", he said and hugged the girl who curled into a ball to his embrace. It must have been too painfull.

This was also new to Jeongyeon because he literally only cuddled with Nayeon and no one else. His nose was then clogged by Mina's distinct scent of lavender. Its soothing to the nose and its really calming just like how calm Mina is. Its really different from Nayeons scent thiugh. The older girl smells like sweet cherry and it sometimes made Jeongyeon feel happy and elated. Its the kind of scent that Nayeon really suits well.

Thinking about scents and all the other unimportant things, the two quickly travelled in their own dreamlands.

 

After that day, the two became closer as Mina is a person who rarely open up to other and even to her friends. Nayeon noticed that she's really comfortable with Jeongyeon now it pisses her off.

 

"Hey Jeongie, wanna go for a food date with me?", Nayeon skipped beside Jeongyeon who is busily checking his schedule.

 

"No. And stop eating already. Youre becoming a pig bunny. Try to be like Mina for once",Jeongyeon whined.

 

Nayeon can accept the bullying Jeongyeon usually did to her but hearing Mina's name from him and comparing them is triggering her to unleash her inner bitch.

 

"What about her?",Nayeon pouted.

 

"Well, she's got a nicer body than you", Jeongyeon replied and hid his phone on his pocket again ready for another fight with Nayeon. But that didnt happen as Nayeon sulked instantly.

 

"So you like skinny girls now huh? Im a pig bunny and so what?!", she cried rather too loud making a few heads turn to them in the student park.  
Jeongyeon got embarassed instantly and tried to calm down his bestfriend.

 

"Err...its nothing like that bunny..I still like you",He reasoned and its enough for Nayeon to smile again.

 

"You like me? You do?", her eyes sparkled.

 

Jeongyeon smirked."Well yes? Isnt that obvious?", he retorted but then he immediately regretted it when Nayeon made a kissy face and locked her arms in his neck ready to give him a kiss session.

 

"Eww get a room you two", Momo came with Mina that time and Nayeons urge to kiss Jeongyeon raised up to make Mina see how this man belongs to her only.

 

"What do we have here?", Sana excitedly joined the group watching Nayeon and Jeongyeon wrestle with each other.

 

"Ugh let her kiss you already Jeong", Momo rolled his eyes and started to eat again.

 

Sana who enjoyed the scene made her ways again as she pushed Jeongyeons face towards Nayeon directly.

Nayeons lips ended up in the corner of Jeongyeons mouth. Both were shocked by it and pulled away immediately. While Jeongyeon still having a hard time composing his self, Nayeon quickly changed into her usual playful self to cover her nervousness.

 

"Woah? Did you two just kissed? Like really kissed?", Momo smiled.

 

"NO/YES", both stated in unison making Sana and Momo chuckle.

 

"Congrats to you two",Sana said and earned a glare from Jeongyeon.

 

Nayeon glanced at Mina and the girl is clearly not amused by it.

 

Out of the blue, Mina took out her own card against Nayeon. She handed out a gray hoodie from her bag and pushed it to Jeongyeon.

 

"I just washed it yesterday, thanks for last time", She said and the three other wolfman just gaped at them.

 

"Yeah sure. Dont practice alone next time", Jeongyeon said and gave Mina a sheepish smile.  
Nayeon is clearly pissed off by now.

 

"What the fuck is going on?", Sana questioned and Jeongyeon shared the story to the friends leaving out details such as Mina's heat and the cuddling as he knew someone might get hurt by it.

 

After that incident Momo confronted Jeongyeon in their apartment. As expected.

 

"Its not what youre thinking Momo", Jeogteon explained.

 

"What do you think is exactly Im thinking?", Momo retorted back. The strong and intimidating smell of Vanilla covered the whole room. Jeongyeon knows Momo is upset by the way his scent is making his head ache.

 

"You think Im making a move to Mina. But no, youre wrong, you know I wouldnt do that.", he calmly explained.

 

But Momo is still not satisfied by it.  
"Then stop giving her false hope Jeong. You know I like her", The guy said and sulked.

 

The strong smell is slowly fading as Jeongyeon can insinuate that Momo is calming down now.

 

"I know that. So can you just confess to her? I mean, Mina isnt like Sana. The world may end tomorrow and she still wouldnt say anything at all if you wont ask her", Jeongyeon pointed out.

 

Momo thought about it. The vanilla scent was becoming normal and the air smelled of a tinge of fear.  
Jeongyeon chuckled at how his friend seemed to be very innocent at times.

 

"I-Im scared...", Momo said.

 

"Coward.HA.HA", Jeongyeon chuckled.

 

"Then what about you? Youre just the same as I am", Momo retorted and slumped on their couch.

 

"My case is different....atleast yours..atleast you two seemed to look eye to eye... Mine's in the past", Jeongyeon stuttered and went in his room. Its Momo' s turn to laugh now.


	4. PT.3: JEALOUSY: The Green Eyed Monster

_Is Jealousy a sign of Love?_

_No. It is the reflection of insecurity._

_It is an unsettling attitude,_

_And it brings out the worst of us_.

❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

Feminine hands waved infront of Momo as he was doozing off his chair again. A sweet smell of lavender caught in his nostrils and it made him want to sleep more.

 

"Momo, the class just ended, we need to go",Mina said and tugged on his coat.

 

"Hmm what?", the guy said and stood up instantly.  
Mina chuckled, and those sweet laugh made Momo's heart pounding more. God he loves Myoui Mina's gummy smile above anything in the world.

 

"You have a trail of dried saliva on your face", Mina reminded him. Momo smiled at her too. He was lost for words as he wipped his mouth with his sleeves.

 

"Youre so cute", Mina said and continued to laugh whole dragging him out of their lecture hall.

 

Its always heaven for Momo when they have classes together. He is thankful that they have the same course and so he could always look over her.

 

"Hey..um..do you want to go out with me try the new sushi shop nearby?", Mina asked the still wobbling Momo.

Upon hearing the words "Go out with me" Momo stopped walking. He blushed instantly and Mina cant help but notice her friends weird reaction.

 

"Its..I just want to know if their sushi is good..I heard people say its good there", she said.

 

"Oh..yeah..if its for you.I mean.if its for food", Momo replied and grinned like an idiot to her.

 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

 

Jihyo was mad at Nayeon as she was waiting for her on their living room for 15 minutes already.

 

"Hey woman! Youre gonna be late if keep on trying out every dress you have!", She yelled out of irritation.

 

"Im done! Wait!", Nayeon replied and came out her room with an excited smile.

 

She's dressed in an all white mini dress and it compliments her curves.

 

"Finally", Jihyo said and gestured her out.

 

"Wait...Jihyo, dyou think he will like this?", She asked.

Jihyo turned with her bored face.  
"Its Jeongyeon",

 

"Yeah? You think he'll like my dress?",

 

"He will probably say you look awful or something ugly so dont raise your expectation", Jihyo said and dragged her friend who was whinning at her.

 

"That hurts you know", Nayeon complained again when they got into Jihyo's car. She's still pouting and it irritates Jihyo more.

 

"Okay. You know what, if this would make you feel any better, lets just say that if Jeongyeon stared at you for more than 10 seconds it means he likes your dress okay?",

 

Nayeon quickly smiled."Okay".

 

The two of them arrived at the location of a ballet show. Jeongyeon got tickets from his sister and he got no one to go with except for Nayeon.

 

He was wearing an all black tuxedo with a little red bowtie on his collar. And he looked lavishly chic in it. Nayeon was smiling already seeing him from inside Jihyo's car.

 

"Hey girl calm your tits, you two will attend a show and not make babies alright?", Jihyo said making Nayeon widen her eyes at her friends vulgar words.

Thats right, Jihyo is the only person Nayeon confided about her crush to Jeongyeon thats why she's acting superior even if shes older that her. She's basically blackmailed by Jihyo about telling Jeongyeon everything if she wont cooperate with her at times.

 

"I know that! He just looks so fine with his hair pushed down", Nayeon squealed like a teenage girl and Jihyo could only shook her head and got out of her car. She went to Jeongyeon and gave him a very important tip for tonight.

 

"Oh Jihyo, where's Nayeon?," he asked a bit agitated because the show is about to start.

 

"In the car, calming herself down. Anyways, can you two like stay a little late tonight? Im gonna study for my exam and I dont wanna hear your night from Nayeon. She's a blabber mouth , I trust you Jeong", Jihyo said and went out of the picture.

 

Nayeon was then quickly running towards Jeongyeon. She gave him a smile and turned around flaunting her dress.

 

"How do I look?",She asked and started counting how many seconds is Jeongyeon staring at her now.

 

Jeogyeon looked like he is contemplating to say a compliment or an insult.

"Hmm..well youre pretty good", he said and gave out a sheepish smile.

 

"20!", Nayeon blurted out and quickly covered her mouth.

 

"What?",

 

"Nothing....umm...You look hot with your hair pushed down",

Jeongyeons ears got red at the comment.

 

"I..just..tried it..", he confessed and tried to ruin his hair whem Nayeon slapped his hands.

 

"It suits you, I like your forehead", she said and giggled.

 

"Whatever, lets go inside", he said and offered his arm to her in which she quickly clung on.

 

Nayeon couldnt hide her happiness through out the night. Its not like Jeongyeon havent asked her out to shows like this, in fact she's with him to every play,orchestra, movie premiere or even masquerade parties since forever but every single time feels like its new to her and she cant help but to be excited. She giggled at Jeongyeons serious face watching the ballerinas. For all she knows he was trying to understand the beauty of ballet in which most people find boring.

"Ive always watched Mina at the studio practicing ballet. She's really beautiful, her dance looks elegant", He whispered to Nayeon who's obviously got sad about it.

 

_Why does he always have to mention Mina?..._

 

"I use to do that back when Im a kid", Nayeon back whispered to him hoping to get a praise too.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled at her. "I watched you back then and I could only laugh", he scrunched his nose when he felt a small slap on his arm.

Nayeon had a habit of pushing or slapping people on thier arm if she finds something funny. "And youre still a kid", he added making her laugh.

A few heads turn their way as Nayeons laugh could be really attention grabbing and Jeongyeon just shook his head.  
They went back to watching the show again until Nayeon giggled to herself and got red from supressing her laugh.

"Whats so funny?", he whispwrwd to her ear. She hit his arm again and continued giggling.

 

"Youre..laughing at me back then right?..but did ypu know Chaeyoung also learned ballet before?..hahahaha just imagine him in his tight white pants". Nayeon continued to burst put laughing while pointing at the male dancers on the stage.

  
Jeongyeon was also laughing hard as he cant imagine a young awkward cub dancing and doing ballet back then.  
"Ehem excuse me", an old delicate man cleared his throat at the 2 noisy people and Jeongyeon had to apologize while holding his laughter. He told Nayeon if she wants to go out of the hall and the latter nodded. They succesfully went out and had their good laugh before finally calming down.

 

"I dont think its a good idea going back there" Nayeon suggested and Jeongyeon also thought so.

 

"Lets just grab something to eat then", He said and the two went out their way.

 

Nayeon couldnt be more disappointed when Jeongyeon brought her into those cheap food tent that is open until 5 AM.

 

"I thought we are gonna dine in a fine restaurant. Dont you think our clothes are to out of place here?", Nayeon complained but still ate her hot naengmyun.

 

"What? Its cheap here and its delicious. Just shut up and eat", Jeongyeon reasoned. His mouth is full of rice and samgyupssal.

 

"Ajhumma! Can we have some soju here?",

The sizzling meat in the griller is the only noise between the two as Jeongyeon never talks when he is eating and so is Nayeon when she's very hungry. It was silent but it was never awkward for them.

 

The guy then stood up and went to ask something to the ajhumma earlier and got back with a short blanket.

 

"Youre sleeping here?", Nayeon asked seeing the clothe in his hand.

 

"No you idiot bunny", Jeongyeon replied and covered her exposed thighs. He then removed his coat and draped it in her shoulder.

Little things like this makes Nayeons heart pound and Jeongyeon doesnt even notice how she would blush at it.

 

"Thank you Jeongie", She smiled showing of her meat stained bunny teeth.

"Im full now", Nayeon announced a little later as Jeongyeon still munch down the food left on their table. Taking the last piece of meat and gulping down the almost empty soju they then went for a night stroll.

 

"Ah its still early", Jeongyeon exclaimed seeing its only 10 PM.

 

"Its pretty late really", Nayeon contradicted as they sat down a 2 person swing.

 

"I promised Jihyo I'll take you home late",

"What?",

"She have to study and youre too noisy for her",  
Another slap on the arm was given to him and he doesnt even flinch or complain now. Nayeon leaned on his shoulder and enjoyed the silence of the night.

 

"Im planning to date someone this year", she said out of the blue.

"Oh. Really? Why?",  
Nayeon chuckled on his answer.

"Because Im single? Dont you want to date someone?",

"Umm..I do..but..Im happy right now just like this", Nayeon quickly glanced at him hoping that his words have deeper meaning to it.

"I mean..Im happy being solo",

"You could easily find someone to date with you know", Nayeon is screaming inside her head now. Desperate to hear her name from her bestfriend.

"Yeah sure like have you seen my face?", Jeongyeon laughed and she just facepalmed. What did she even expect from this dork.

"Youre..girls ideal type..you know that right?".

"As I said Nabongs, have you really seen my handsome face?"

Nayeon couldnt stand him and had to stomp her legs on the ground out of irritation. Its always like this when she tried to ask him serious questions pertaining his love life and its getting annoying now.

 

"Chillax bunny. My dad is planning to take my family in Australia for vacation. I'll stay there for 2 weeks at best. I'll try my best to find a girl", he said and the atmosphere went livid.

 

"Dont forget me during your trip", Nayeon said.

"What? Ofcourse not. Why should I?", Jeongyeon chuckled and stood up.

"Lets go bunny, Youre talking nonsense now and I think Jihyo studied enough by now", Nayeon quickly took his hands and she just realized how the soju just kicked in her system. Or was it dissapointment that kicked her in her ass?

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Momo is obviously loving the sushi place that Mina recommended. It was more lovely eating here bcause shes by his side.

 

"The fish here is really fresh", Mina commented.

"Oh I forgot how Japanese usually eat this with soy sauce but Im craving to dip it in guckchang now", Momo admitted making Mina laugh.

"I feel you Momo. I think we've been Koreanized now",

"I blame Jeongyeon for feeding me too much korean food", Momo whined.

"I actually asked Jeongyeon to join us but he said..he have an appointment with Nayeon", Mina said.

Momo quickly noticed a hint of sadness and jealousy on her voice and it alarmed him.

"Well thanks to that, you got Momoring here instead of that picky ostrich",he grinned sheepishly and Mina showed him his gummy smile.

"Momo can I ask you something?",

"Hmm yeah sure",

"Is Jeong and Nayeon dating?,

"What? No. Why?",

"Its just they're very close",

Momo's breath hitched as he really is keeping his self from asking this question for a long time now.

"Do you like Jeongyeon? Like romantically?", He could see a shocked face from Mina and it slarmed him.

"No.... I dont", Mina replied and started eating again.

It somehow relieved Momo but somethings seems off to the girl. He knew there's something she's hiding but he just dont want to force her to it.

"Then do you like Nayeon?", Mina retaliated.

Momo almost choked on his sushi after hearing it.

"What? No. I mean, Nayeon is attractive but were just friends like ever. ", He shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh", Mina said with a unsatisified voice.

"Why do you ask that suddenly?",

"Well , you ask me if I like Jeongyeon first",  
Momo chuckled. Mina could sometimes he insufferably clueless and its really cute.

The two walked home together that evening and Momo instantly picked her a new nickname.

"Eh? Penguin?", Mina was surprised by it.

"Yeah. Your walk looks like a wobbling penguin", Momo snorted and imitated her. Mina chuckled at how cute Momo doing momo stuff.

"Well youre a racoon then", She spat back.

"I am?",

"You sometimes walk like a racoon when youre so into eating food. Its cute", She giggled.

"Oh youre cuter", Momo regretted saying the compliment as Mina got quiet all of a sudden.

"Hey its a compliment", he said and laugh at their awkwardness.

"Thanks", Mina replied still feeling awkward. Why does she feel awkward again?.

"I havent seen a real penguin. I only saw them on documentaries",

Momo's ear perked up and mentally took note of bringing Mina into a zoo some other time.

"Me too. But todays my lucky day", He grinned as both of them laugh at the lame joke.

"Now, you should probably stop hanging too much with Jeongyeon", Mina laughed heartily.

Momo smiled awdly as he felt a familiar sting in his chest.

_Its always Jeongyeon...._


	5. PT.4: CONFUSSION

Tzuyu's been really weird for the past few days now and Chaeyoung literally wanted to whack him up. He's been really distant not just to him but to everyone in their cirlce of friends. Whats more annoying is that he drowns his self on playing this stupid RPG game on his computer the whole day.

"Tzu, Dahyun invited us over Sana unnies flat. Are you going?", Chaeyoung asked. His head is peeking on the youngers door.

Tzuyu didnt even bother look at him and still play the game.

"Ive got this covered! No you idiot! Go to the other side of my flank", He yelled on his gaming headphones.

"Umm Tzuyu??", Chaeyoung tried again. Tzuyu frowned.

" This is YODA..Just a minute team..WHAAAAT?!", he turned to Chaeyoung with an irritated face.

"Arent you supposed to be at class?", Chaeyoung was frowning too.

"I dont have classes on Tuesdays", "Its Friday today", Tzuyu just shrugged his shoulders and got back on the game.

"Hold up".

"What again?", Chaeyoung sighed and sat beside his couch.

"You know people...I mean really good people like you..sometimes got addicted to games that they slowly detach themselves from the real worl---"

"Hurry up. Straight to the point', the taller said with a deadface.

"Well people who doesnt have a sense of achievement in real life tends to be swallowed in the virtual world like gaming in which they can have a false sense of accomplishment",

"Ok blah blah blah. Ok team, YODA is back online", Tzuyu and and got back on playing. Chaeyoung groaned. He doesnt seem to understand his friend anymore.

"Yo Tzuyu, you should atleast get a bath, you stink", Chaeyoung said and went out of his friends room.

 

Shrugging off his thoughts, he went to Sana's flat to hang out with his two friends instead which is a very bad decision to do as he was literally the third wheel during his stay.

"I just feel unfair because people is telling me Im a great flirt!", Sana blurted with frustration on her voice.

"Umm..Are you not?", Chaeyoung frowned while munching on sunchips. He got an eye roll from Sana.

"Thats totally unfair babe, you just have to ignore them",

"I am babe!, But I always get questions like "Is Sana gay?", I even got it from Eunha", Sana sighed.

"Um..w-who's E-eunha?", Chaeyoung frowned more.

"No way Eunha did that! Thats not respectful at all. Joy dont even ask you questions like that right?", Dahyun gasped.

"Totally! Ive been hanging out with Irene and Seulgi too abd they didnt ask me those things about my sexual orientation", Sana rolled her eyes and huff a breathe.

Chaeyoung doesnt know if he is gonna laugh or what now as he was so lost in the conversation.

"S-seulgi? Joy?", He asked but totally ignored by the two lovers who seemed to only notice each others face.

"You know guys, Tzuyu's been acting weird lately", Chaeyoung finally tried to start up a conversation where he bet he wont be left out atleast. It worked cause it caught the attention of the two people.

"Oh maybe its because of Kyulkyung, theyve been hanging out together lately", Dahyun answered back.

"W-who?", Chaeyoung frowned again at the random name coming out from his friends mouth.

"Youre silly Dahyun. I saw him with Cheng Xiao the other day and Kyulkyung couldnt even come close to him", Sana giggled.

"Is that so? Well, if Nayoung acts like an obsessed persin towards her girlfriend, Kyulkyung could never go anywhere near anyone", Dahyun scoffed.

 _This is literall bullshit...Im done thirdwheeling all the time in my short life.._..

"Okay stop", Chaeyoung stood up. "Im done listening to you two and I cant even butt in the convo anymore in which random peoples name goes out your mouth every damn minute. You seriously shouldnt have invited me over. Im gonna go now", Chaeyoung declared and marched through the door.

"See you at school Chaeng. And say hi to Jimin if you saw him on your way!," Dahyun yelled at the Chaeyoung who exited the room already.

 

_Fuck those lovebirds... "Wait....Who is Jimin?",_

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Nayeons been spending a lot of her time in Jeongyeons apartment. It seems like she's trying to supervise Jeongyeon but well its unfortunate to her that Jeongyeon is always having classes or he spent time with his family.

She literally hangs out with Momo everytime. Not that she doesnt like it, actually she kind of felt closer to the other occupant now that she even confessed liking Jeongyeon to Momo.

"Oh just give him time, he'll pick up on that", He snickered as the two played video game on the living room.

"You think so? But ive been trying to tell him since we were 15 or something? He is too stupid to not know how I feel", Nayeon ranted.

"Nah. He'll figure it out. Im more suprised that you like him really. Not platonically but romantically",The guy said refocusing on the game again.

'Why is that?" "Well, he teases you forever and might insulted you a couple of times too".

"All the time Momo"

"Yeah..quite all the time and he's really that kind of guy who doesnt know sweet talking".

"Yeah. I noticed that since we were 7", Nayeon chuckled.

"It just occured to me that you'll be more attracted to gentle, pampering, dandy, romantic guys and not like the clean freak nerd Jeongyeon kind", Momo said and both laughed.

"Well, maybe thats why I liked him more. He is the opposite of my dream guy. I like plot twists in a story you know", Nayeon giggled like a high school girl.

"Oh? Or maybe you just havent met me", Momo snickered. It caught Nayeons attention and she just have to laugh first.

"You? Hirai Momo?", she snorted but her breath hitched instantly when Momo grabbed her wrists suddenly and pinned her on the couch.

His eyes were mesmerizing when he is serious. Nayeon havent noticed it but his eyes were dark brown and seems to sparkle like cold ice opposite to Jeongyeon's which is hazelnut colored and warm. She noticed a sweet vanilla taste on wafting on her nostrils and it somehow sent her to oblivion. Her heartbeat is definitely abnormal now and her skin on her wrist burned at the contact on his hands.

"H-hey", She managed to say in a low voice.

 

Momo instantly burst out laughing.

"Did you just stutter? Like seriously?", he let her go and laughed out loud again.

"Man, I have to tell Jeongyeon that!', He continued with his laughing fit while Nayeon is still a nervous wreck trying to compose herself from the sudden prank.

"I didnt you idiot", She was fuming and definitely not on the mood now.

"You know what, Im out of here, youre a jerk", She exclaimed and grabbed her coat on the hanger.

 

Momo was still chuckling and waved at her not minding he made her into a panicked bunny. "Say hi to Jihyo for me!", He yelled at the girl before a loud thud from the door echoed through the house.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Karma is really a bitch when it hit hard on Momo on his ass. Its been 10 minutes since he's been literally trembling.

He tried everything that could calm him, even slap his self and talk to his self but nothing he us still shaking. He is a mess as beads of sweat breaks out on his forehead.

"Are you ready to have your order now sir?",the server on his favorite cake cafe asked him for the 3rd time now.

"No. I'm waiting for someone..umm...Can I have glass of water? With lots of ice please", He said and grin awkwardly to the server.

 

If he remembered it right, it was also the case for Jeongyeon 3 years ago when they were still freshmen. He was with Jeongyeon that time who was also breaking a sweat because of nervousness to ask the girl he likes in this same cake cafe and on this same seat he is sitting on right now.

 

Momo's memory travelled back in time 3 years ago. Jeongyeon amd him were seated together and glanced on a bunch of freshmen girls who were having their own conversation on the next table. Sana gave him a "what" look after she caught him staring.

Momo, who are friends with the two Japanese girls just mouthed "Nothing" to her. It was really weird because Jeongyeon and Momo were seated together in a different table whilst their friends, Sana, Mina, Jihyo and Nayeon were sitted on the other table.

It seemed like the girls wanted their time alone to talk girl things and so the two boys were outcasted for that day.

 

"Im gonna ask her out", Jeogyeon stated. His hands were shaking.

Momo snorted at him. He knew Jeongyeon really likes Nayeon for years and havent had the chance to ask the girl out.

"Im gonna squirt some orange juice out of my nipples first", Momo said.

Jeongyeon frowned at him and sent a disgusted look.

"What? I thought we are talking about things that would never happen", he replied and chuckled.

"No, you shut up Momo and watch me ask her....like a real man..", Jeongyeon warned.

"Go on onstrich", Momo responded and sipped on his vanilla latte.

Jeongyeon stood up and walked towards the girls table. "What is it Jeongyeon?", Jihyo asked, rather annoyed because of their disturbed conversation.

"Nayeon can I have a word", Jeongyeon almost whispered. Nayeon looked at him from her seat.

"Wassup Jeong?", she asked and showed her bunny smile to him.

Momo could remember how his friend melted with that smile.

"Well, umm..ddd..ddd.umm..ddd...ggoo...ttr", Nayeons face soured and her eyebrows instantly met.

"Oh youre such a troll Jeong, get lost",She shot back and went on discussing with the girls again.

Jeongyeon silently went back to their table with Momo supressing his laugh.

"You didnt ask her out bro. But that was a lot of sounds. Congrats", He said and Jeongyeon could only hang his head low from embarassment.

 

At the present time, Momo is regretting how he made fun of Jeongyeon for his failed actions 3 years ago as it hit him back now.

He wipped his forehead again with the table napkin. He was sweating a lot than necessary and it was embarassing.

"Are you okay sir?",the server asked and handed him the requested glass of water with lots of ice.

"I-Im fine..thansk for this", he said and wasted no time to munch some ice quenching his thirst instantly.

 

Momo stood up when he saw comfortably dressed Mina approaching him from a distance wirh her tight lipped smile that looked too expensive. She was wearing a Fendi oversized red sweater and light colored tight denim jean with her favorite white snickers on.

 

"Why are you standing up Momo-chan?", Mina said as she reached their table. Momo almost panicked but he settled his ass rather clumsily on that it made a squeaking sound. Mina just giggled at him and also sat down.

 

"So have you ordered already?", she asked and took a glance of his ice water.

'"N-not yet...Im waiting for you", He replied. Mina squinted her eyes at him.

" Are you okay? You seemed tensed".

"W-what? Me? No. Im perfectly fine", Momo said and munched some ice again.

They ordered something to eat and talk casually about this and that and after calming his intestines down, Momo decided to really ask her out now.

 

"Mina-chan",

 

"Hmm?",

 

"Date me",

That came out rather strong and authoritive and Mina was legitly taken aback by it. Its like she wasnt allowed to say no at all. Momo was stiff as a rock and has his eyes wide open. He looked truly horrifying that moment.

 

"W-what?", Mina had to ask again to clarify it.

 

"I-I like you to date me", well damn that was also a horrible line to ask someone out. Mina sighed and put down her small fork on beside her caramel cake.

 

"I have no time for your silly game Momo".

"No, I'm not jo--".

"Stop messing with me please", Mina stated with finality.

She looked away for a moment and started poking her cake again. She never expected this from Momo.

Joke or not, Mina doesnt wabt to entertain Momo at all because she looked at him as a friend only. Momo on the other hand was still in shock. He blinked rapidly a few times before getting a grip on what has happened.

_Did I just got dumped? Damn it hurts..fucking hurts.._


	6. PT.5: LIES THAT YOU TELL

Music fills a spacious dining room as the family of Kim was having their lunch in the most formal way possible. Dahyun wasnt enjoying his food obviously as he poked the caviar with his fork.

He revolted at the fishy taste of the dish and its grutty texture as well as all this expensive looking food on the table.

His mother noticed him and smiled softly at her youngest son.

"Do you not like the dish Dahyun?", Dahyun looked up her mother.

She was beautiful even in her late 40's. He got his pale white complexion from her and his thick black hair. She dones a simple red dress and a gold necklace in which he estimated to cost one of their cars.

 

"Yeah. A simple kimbap is better than this", He casually replied hoping he would receive a blissful laugh but it was awkwardly silent and he regretted making the joke instantly.

 

"Please mind your table manners Dahyun", His mother reminded him.

 

God he wanted just finished this uncomfortable family gathering. Biting his own lips, he just settled sipping the white wine beside his dish. He grimaced at the taste of wine too. He was craving for pocari sweat or just a canned carbonated drink.

 

 _This is awful...so...so..awful._.

 

"I heard you flunk an exam", his elder brother stated that caught the attention of his parents.

 

Evil bastard.....

 

Dahyun smiled as he loosened his velvet tie that seemed to strangle him for almost 20 minutes now. He unbottoned his black polo atleast until his collarbone could be seen. breathing out from relief from the tight clothing, he felt a little bit of freedom.

He could see a slight annoyance from her mothers face while his father is eyeing him quietly.

 

"Oh that? Yeah, didnt make the cut I guess", He replied and grined awkwardly.

He saw his brother shook his head in disapproval and continued eating his food.

 

"Youre not that imbicile. Stop acting like a 15 year old Kim Dahyun", a deep voice echoed on the room.

 

Dahyun got the chills from hearing his own fathers voice. Not because of how he sounded but because Dahyun thought his voice is alien to him. Never did his father talked to him with a soft or loving voice. It was always this tone. Authoritive and deadly.

 

"My assistant will talk to the dean. Dont worry about it", His mom answered for him.

 

"Youre a medical student. Act like someone who will save a life in the future", His father once again stated.

 

"Now straighten up and eat your DAMN food", the patriarch added and it only took a millisecond for Dahyun to pick up his fork again and gobble the food in his plate.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Tapping the two tickets together on her palm, Mina is excitedly waiting for Jeongyeon outside his lecture hall. She made sure to memorize his schedules by now as they always see each other during classes.

 

She was reciting what to say in her head and smiled at the thought that she's gonna messed up anyway. Her head perked up as she saw a carefree Jeongyeon bidding his classmates goodbye.

Mina never wanted to admit it but Jeongyeon with specs is so damn for her. His all black plain shirt and black pants with a checkered blueback coat is just enough for her to believe he is a real fashion model rather than a nerdy clean freak. His proportions are really good too. Long legs, lean body and small face.

 

"Mina?", Jeongyeon had to lean down and level Mina's face to take her attention. She was frozen and she didnt know it.

 

"J-Jeong I didnt notice you", she reasoned. Jeongyeon gave her a cute smile and ruffled her hair.

 

"You were staring right at me ", He noticed the tickets on her hand and quickly askwled what it was for.

 

"I-its an animal sanctuary ticket, I wanna ask if you wanna join me see the animals there", She said hoping he would say yes.

Jeongyeon hesitates ofcourse.

"Umm..I loved too but Momo will be more enthusiastic coming with you..I mean, he really wanted to see the animals and he's never been to any of that places", Mina's eyes saddened instantly.

 

" Momo doesnt wanna come with me today",

 

"Thats unfortunate...so maybe you could try tomorrow?",

 

"The ticket is only for today", She almost whispered.

 

Jeongyeon could see the sincere sadness and felt bad for rejecting her. He stood there for a moment staring at Mina and contemplating.

 

I hope that momo wont misinderstand this...I just felt bad for her.

 

"Alright, then I'll come with you", he announced. Mina seemed to satisfied as her gummy smile came back instantly.

 

"You have to keep smiling like that all the time , okay?", Jeongyeon stated and she could only giggle.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Dahyun was so frustrated after their lunch. His stomach is revolting from the caviar he ate and ofcourse from too much pressure from his own family. Gargling his mouth with tap water and rinsing his face off, he hated his reflection in the mirror. He looked dead.

His hair which is too black is contrasting his pale white face. Its boring, he felt boring. He was very different when he is with family versus when he is with his friends. This pressure, submissive and boring side of Kim Dahyun is his secret. His friends doesnt even know that this side of him at all. Not even Sana. And he decided to kept it from them at all times.

 

For his friends, he was the full of fun, extra and loud, the playful & cool Kim Dahyun. Thats the Kim Dahyum he wanted to be.

 

"Dubu! Youre spacing out again", Sana whined for the 3rd time now.

 

"Hmm?..Oh sorry, I was just...thinking?", he replied.

 

"You? Thinking? Really?", Sana chuckled before pinching his cheeks.

 

" youre soooo cute!", she added and the guy just smiled like an idiot to her.

 

"So Im thinking of Romantic dinner for tonight?", She asked and skipped besde him hands clinging on his arm.

 

"Sure why not, tonight it is", He excitedly replied and made a goofy face to the girl.

 

They were heading to the library when Dahyun suddenly halted his steps making Sana bump into his back and groaned.

 

"Yah! I hit my nose in your shoulder Dubu!", She whined while holding her high nose.

 

"F-father", Dahyun said in a dead tone.

 

"Eehh? Who are you talkin----", Sana halted her steps too as she finally noticed 2 men in suit standing infront of them.

One of them resembles Dahyun and one was just as she can infer is either a secretary or a body guard.

 

"I personally talked to your Dean", Mr.Kim said in his business voice.

Sana frowned, still not getting a grip on what was happening.

 

"Eh? Me? Why so?", She replied curiously.

 

Dahyun had to nudge her and shook his head a little to tell her that its not her he is talking to.

 

"Who is this?", His father asked again with a frown. Dahyun was mentaly panicking as his father rarely does that and when he does it means he is really annoyed.

 

"S-she's just my study buddy", Dahyun replied with fear.

 

Sana's eyes went into a full circle. She just cant believe her babe Dahyun just denied her infront of his father. She was about to retaliate when the man in suit spoke again.

 

"Japanese?", Mr. Kim took a glance to Sana. He was so keen that he could recognize her accent in her fluent korean. Dahyun nodded in response.

 

"Dont go making friends with the wrong sort of people.", His father said and lingered his eyes on the shell shocked Sana.

"Come with me. Secretary Jeon will drive you back home", Mr. Kim ordered again and his son automatically followed him like a programmed robot.

 

As for Sana, she stood there speechless. Her eyes still wide and her fist clenched hard. Cold winter air blew on her face and it somehow hurt eyes and that was producing tears non stop.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Chaeyoung, Momo and Nayeon is leisurely eating their snacks together in the cafeteria. The trio had the same vacant period and decided to just hang out and eat teokbokki and odeng. Then Momo then revealed about what happened to him and Mina few days ago.

 

"So....you got rejected?", Chaeyoung carefully asked.

 

"What?! No!", Momo blurted in defense.

 

"Ugh, so what do you call it Momoring?", Nayeon chuckled.

 

"She clearly thought I was joking to her! She thought I was pranking her!", Momo reasoned.

 

"Fine, you say so", Nayeon said and winked at Chaeyoung who laugged instantly.

 

"No seriously, you guys have to believe me", Momo pleaded and he looked cute in his pouty face.

 

"Alright. So what now?", Chaeyoung asked.

 

"So im thinking......", Momo trailed on his word and stared at Nayeon hopefully.

 

"Dont look at me like that Momo", She warned him and just get back to her food.

 

"Please Nayeon? Just talk to her and see if theres any chance at all that maybe she likes me too?",

Nayeon was moved by it but at the same time, she really didnt want to get involved especially it was Mina.

 

"I dont know?, I dont really wanna come between this Momoring", She sighed.

Chaeyoung agreed silently.

 

Momo sulked. He moved away the two people and talked to himself.

"Yeah right. Why should you? Im just a dork who loves to eat jokbal, being useless and just tries to be happy for every delicious Jeongyeon had to offer me. Im just trying my best to be happy right now in this cruel world. Im just a loner with no family left and have to migrate here and leave Japan for my future. You know maybe for the fact that my father died when I was 12 and I had to be brave an------"

 

"Alright stop! Fine fine, I'll talk to her", Nayeon blurted completely annoyed by his drama.

 

Chaeyoung laughed at them. Momo really is a kid and he definitely knows what strings to be plucked to have his wants.

 

"I owe you this Nayeon", He happily stated and eat his food heartily again.

 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

 

Mina was totally focused on the energitic penguins swimming in the transparent pool. She was waving her hands to them everytime one passes her spot. Jeongyeon was clearly amused how innocent the girl looked like. Its like seeing an angel interacting to cute little squishy penguins.

 

"Hey Mina, I got this for you",He said and handed her a cute penguin hat.

"Pose for the camera", Jeongyeon then stepped back and took photos of her with the penguins in the background.

 

"I'll take yours too", Mina said and swapped places with him. The two really made sure to enjoy the rest of the day.

 

They rode a bus that can sink in water and meet with pretty giraffe, feeding it with cabbages.

 

"They have really long and pretty eyelashes", Mina exclaimed after a giraffe closely leaned to them.

 

"Yeah just like yours are pretty", Jeongyeon complimented her.

She wasnt sure if it was an empty compliment but it didnt matter as long as it came from Yoo Jeongyeons mouth.

 

They also saw giant brown bears and Lions chilling in their stone den. It was really amazing for Mina and for Jeongyeon as well as both of them experienced it for the first time.

 

They had their lunch inside the sanctuaries restaurant also and Jeongyeon ate a lot.

"Ive got us keychains, here, a penguin for you", Jeongyeon said and handed her a small metal keychain that has a waddling penguin on it.

Mina noticed another keychain on his grip.

"Bunny. Is that for Nayeon?", She asked with a tinge of jealousy on her voice.

 

"Yes, its cute, and it reminded me of her", Jeongyeon chuckled and continued his meal. Mina could only smile sadly.

 

Jeongyeons been with her the whole day yet Nayeon is still the person he thinks of.

 

"Umm..Jeong..can I ask you something personal?"

 

"Hmm? Yeah..go on",

 

"Do you like Nayeon?" Jeongyeon almost choked on her dumpling.

 

"Y-yeah ofcourse", he replied.

But Mina wasnt inferring about their friendship. Its not about the platonic love they have.

 

"I mean like really like more than friends?",

 

Jeongyeon has to stop eating for that question. He thought about for a moment but Mina knew his answer was decided long ago.

 

"Yes, I like her more than friends", Jeongyeons eyes were steady and serious.

It is the look that Mina always saw in him when he stares at Nayeon. She knew it for almost 3 years now. Jeongyeons been looking at Nayeon different at how he looked at her, Sana or Jihyo.

Although she's prepared for it, it still hurt a lot hearing it directly from the person she liked for a long time also.

 

"Oh", she responded and sip on her cola drink to hide her sad eyes.

 

"I-is it obvious?", He asked Mina again. His voice is now somewhat embarassed and afraid.

 

"No. If someone really paid attention, it is", She answered honestly. Jeongyeon chuckled.

 

"Nayeons been always so dense. She's not good at paying attention to me", He said and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story guys. Im open to suggestions and reactions too ✌


	7. PT.6: PROVOKING YOUR INNER BEAST

* * *

 

Tzuyu just got finished shower and changed to his comfy clothes again. Shoving a loaf of bread on his mouth hastily, he rushed back to his game without care for the trash in his own room.

He groaned as he heard a knock on the main door.

 

"Chaeng?! Go get the door!",He yelled but the other guy wasnt in the house. He reluctantly stood up again and scamper to their living room.

 

"Chaeng?", No response.

 

A knock was heard again and he decided to just open it.

 

"Sana noona? What ar-----", he couldnt finish his sentence as Sana instantly hugged him and sobbed.

He was confused and obviously outdated about his friends life status.

 

"What happended to you?", He asked and patted the back of the sobbing girl.

Closing the door behind him, he tried to console the girl. Sana's face was puffy, her nose red and clogged and she cant stop crying obviously.

 

Its the image that Tzuyu would never imagine seeing her. Like hell? Sana was all about sunshine, rainbows and unicorns, not this this puffy snot sobbing female here. Tzuyu handed her a roll of tissue again as she just sobbed and sobbed there.

 

"Just cry it all out. And talk if youre ready?",He said. The two sat there for a good 20 minutes.

Sana crying and Tzuyu just staring at her doing nothing

 

. "No more tears left to cry?", He ask again after the girl stopped sobbing. She nodded and let out her snot on the tissue.

Tzuyu then stood up and got her a glass of water. She instantly drank it as if she havent had fluids for the past 3 days.

 

"Want more?" Sana shook her head.

 

"Can I stay here for a moment?", Sana's voice was also muffled and unrecognizable and Tzuyu have to supress his self from laughing at how she sounded like a troll.

 

"Why? Sure...", Tzuyu replied. He was really unsure about that.

 

"Its Dahyun", she said and stiffles a cry again.

 

Tzuyu just sighed."Figures".

 

There was an awkward silence in the air and Tzuyu had to clear his throat to break the ice.

 

"I feel really tired....and sleepy...Can I sleep in your room Tzuyu?", Tzuyu's eyes widen at that.

 

_No...definitely not...._

 

His room is the actual representation of a garbage can right now. And it would be very embarassing for someone to see it, especially Sana.

 

"Umm...yeah...well..just give me a moment", He replied and rushed to his room.

 

After roughly 5 minutes, he ushered the girl to his amazingly tidy room again. Fortnite long forgotten.

 

Sana shared her story to Tzuyu who was equally shocked by it. He always knew Dahyun is weird. Not in a bad way but maybe now.

 

"Why would he be embarass by me? I always brag him to everybody, why cant he do the same for me? Am I ugly? Is it because im from the other country?", She ranted. No tears left but her voice translated the pain for her.

 

"It was..it was really wrong of him to do that...I dont even know his side of the story but...yeah..he is pretty mean for that...and no...you are beautiful noona...and breathtaking....", Tzuyu was surprised by his self too. It was never his forte comforting people and expressing his self well.

 

He felt amazed by his self too. Well, he honestly thought it was mean of Dahyun and Sana is beautiful. He knew he cant lie.

 

_Wait...what is she doing?..._

 

Tzuyu stopped breathing as Sana's lips landed on his. He felt numbing shockwave in his body. It tickled him and surprisingly, he liked it. A lot. It wasnt long before he started responding to her. Giving her the attention she deserved.

 

* * *

 

Chaeyoung was whistling to his self as he came back to their apartment. Putting down first the chinese food take out on the living room table he decided to check in Tzuyu.

 

"Yo! CHOU TZU! Stop playing that stupid game and eat your food!", He yelled but there was no response.

 

"The hell, this kid is really asking for a scold fro--", Chaeyoungs eyes widen.

 

And then he frowned. "Sana noona? What the?", he whispered in shock as he saw Sana sleeping beside Tzuyu.

Her head nuzzled on his chest and a hand loosely grabbing his neck. Tzuyu was also asleep by her side, but, did he have a smudged lipstick on his lips? And a kiss mark on the neck?

 

_They must be crazy..._

 

Chaeyoung just closed the door and stealthily walked to his own room still dazed by what he just witnessed.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Nayeon was true to her word when she promised Momo to talk to Mina. She honestly didnt want to as she was still feeling uneasy to be with the Japanese omega.

 

_Well...a promise is a promise..And its gonna be about Momo, not me.._

 

It was weekend that day and Saturday is laundry day for Mina. Luckily, they had their favorite coin laundry shop together and would certainly meet there.

 

This was no coincidence to Nayeon as she knew the daily routine of the ballerina. Its always 9 AM onwards. Nayeon was a bit early so that she would catch the girl too while Mina arrived exactly on time and was minding her own business when Nayeon purposely bumped on her and used her talents as an actress to fake shock.

She didnt major in acting for nothing.

 

"Oh hey Mina! I didnt know youre here! Such coincidence!", She happily exclaimed.

Mina just calmly looked at her.

 

_How come her expression never changes?_

 

"Weve been seeing each other here every Saturday for 3 years now unnie", Mina said.

 

Nayeon felt stupid all of a sudden. The younger girl was completely right about it, no need to feign.

 

"Oh yeah! Yeah! I forgot...I'm forgetful these days", Nayeon reasoned and laughed awkwardly.

 

"So what brings you here?",

 

_Again..that was a very stupid question Im Nayeon.._

 

"Laundry. Youre nearly done unnie", Mina declared and pointed out the timer on Nayeons laundry.

 

"Yeah, I came early for a change", Nayeon havent had any idea how she really spent 3 years with Mina. It seemed like she cant really remember any significant shining moment or bonding time with her in those years.

Unlike Momo and Sana, she had the most limited time with Mina. And she just realized how she really didnt know Mina at all. It felt sad to her realizing it now. She's used of Mina not talking much and she clearly paid no attention to her.

For Nayeon, it meant she really is not a good friend for that.

 

"So, umm Mina...how's life?", She started.

 

"Okay, I guess", The younger replied and the two sat down infront of their laundry.

 

"I mean, no new exciting news?",

 

"Umm.. I went to see the penguins the other day".

 

_Really? Penguins? How boring could she get?_

 

"Oh, penguins..hehe...amazing", "Bears and lions too. Jeongyeon took many pictures of us",

 

Nayeons ears perked up real quick.

 

_Did she just say Jeongyeon?_

 

"J-Jeongyeon? Yoo Jeongyeon? Really? Where did you two go? Are you guys alone? Why did Jeong never told me that?", Now, Nayeon just sounded like a over zealous momma bear.

 

"Its an animal sanctuary unnie. We enjoyed our time together",

 

_Woah! Hold up! Did she just say "OUR TIME?", So there's OUR TIME now huh?..._

 

"So there's OUR TIME now huh?", Nayeon gasped when she realized she said the last line out loud.

 

"Umm..yeah? Its great", Mina replied. A slight irritation on her tone now.

 

"Jeongyeons a gentleman. He complimented me a lot too".

Nayeon has to scoff.

 

_Did she just mock me?.._

 

"Yes ofcourse, Jeongs good at taking care of his friends", Nayeon stated.

 

"Friends?", Mina asked. It seemed like she's been trying to get a message to her this whole time now.

 

"Yes? Arent you friends with him? I mean the 9 of us are friends right?",

 

Nayeon nervously glanced at Minas calm face.

 

"Are we?", Nayeon was obviosly frowning now.

 

"Dont you think so?" Mina laughed. It sounded evil to Nayeon for the the first time.

 

"I dont feel like it. Jeong and I have this special connection",

 

Nayeon stood up immediately.

She cant stand being with Mina now.

 

"Thats not true", she said in a determined voice. Mina also stood up.

 

"Who says?",

 

"Me", Nayeon looked at her with a steady gaze.

 

**DING!!!!**

 

And Nayeons laundry finished. She broke their staring game and harshly put on her laundry bag her dried laundry without even folding them neatly.

 

"We dont have 19 years of friendship, sure, but I know we both feel the same towards each other. Different than yours", Mina stated.

 

Nayeon opened her mouth in shock. She wasnt aware Mina is capable of this attitude.

 

_BITCH...._

 

Nayeon wanted to say something to retaliate her but she's just too shock and hurt to even utter a word. She's afraid her voice would crack and break down infront of the Japanese omega. She certainly didnt want to look that weak especially to her new claimed official rival Myoui Mina.

 

So she left the laundry shop quietly. Atleast a block away from the shop, she burst out crying like a toddler who lost her lollipop to a bully.


	8. PT.7: DARE

Jihyo's head was spinning, not because of school stuff but because of a whiny Nayeon infront of her.

 

Sniffing out some of her snot to the tissue and continued to cry more.

 

"Are you sure this is just about Jeongyeon? Because you are hell over reacting. Maybe we should check you follicle stimulating hormone level?",

 

"I am not going through a menopuase Jihyo!", She retorted loudly and cried again.

 

"Are you sure? Cause you just said that with the annoyed bark of an old lady", Jihyo snorted.

 

"Shut up already", Nayeon scowled.

 

Jihyo gestured ro zip her mouth but was just laughing at the entertaining scene infront of her.

 

"So bottomline is, you are jealous of mina",

 

"No, that is absolutely not true, I am way more...well..I'm out going", 

Jihyo rolled her eyes. "You are obviously supressing jealousy. Mina could be fiesty at times and even a bit of a teaser. Maybe she's just teasing you unnie?",

 

'"Really? Well damn she's too good at it!", She complained again.

 

"Okay now this is too much. Maybe Mina said that. But Jeongyeon didnt confirm it. Like have you asked him about that?",

 

"You want me to ask him that?",

 

Jihyo shrugged", Like just ask"Hey Jeongyeon, have you been mating with Mina lately?",

 

Nayeon quickly pounded her friend with a pillow. Jihyo ofcourse laughed.

 

"Well if youre really that jealous and you wanna end all this drama, which I want to, just confess to Jeongyeon already!", Jihyo reasoned.

 

"Its not that easy Jihyo!",

 

"Nothings easy Nayeon, even breathing in oxygen and metabolizing carbon dioxide out isnt a simple task of the body",

 

"Youre seriously not helping!",

 

"I am! Im just throwing you sarcasm for fun. Now speak with Jeongyeon or forever hold your silence",

 

"Oh you think I didnt try? I did a couple of times and ended up like those slap stick comedy in tv!", Nayeon stiffled her cries.

 

Jihyo chuckled again."Oh yeah? Enlighten me".

 

Nayeon went back to one of her most embarassing memories of attempted confession a year ago.

 

This happened on the basement of Jeongyeon and Momo's apartment, there were laundry machines installed for the dwellers and Nayeon was a regular there. Packing up her pile of still clean clothes,she rushed to the location and set up her plan.

 

Jeongyeon usually had his laundry night at 7 in the evening and he appeared just as expected.

 

"Hey Jeong", Nayeon greeted in her low voice unfolding her clothes and tossing it on the machine.

 

"Oh hey Nabongs", He frowned at her then focused to his own pile of clothes.

 

"Are you gonna do your luandry?", She replied still in her low voice.

 

Jeongyeon turned to her with a raised brow probably finding her low voice a bit weird.

 

"Uh, Yeah? Its saturday and saturday is laundry night. Plus Im in the laundry room so that concluded I AM doing my LAUNDRY", Jeongyeon stressed out in his isnt it obvious voice.

 

Nayeon has to hold back her rage at the savageness and just bring out her smiley face.

 

"Oh youre so funny Jeong",

"I wasnt trying to", Jeongyeon snorted at how ridiculous her act was.

 

"Oh Im doing my laundry to. Washing these dirty clothes that are just as dirty as the one weari-----"

 

"Ok, you need to stop Nayeon", Jeongyeon turned to her and gave her a wtf look. His forehead creased with amusement at her.

Nayeon still smirked at him creepily and he had to slap his self for a moment.

 

"Are you flirting? Because you look like a clown with a bunny teeth", He spat and Nayeon lost her cool. She's always been sensitive about her teeth and the way people make fun of her for that

 

"Flirting? Me?! Dont get me wrong, I AM NOT", she stomped her feet and tossed all of her clothes in the machine now.

 

"You sure did, your eyes were like that of Pucca and your smirk is creepy as hell", Jeongyeon retorted with a silly smile on his face. He loved it when Nayeon gets annoyed.

 

"Your so full of yourself Jeongyeon, and the fact that you think I am flirting with you is----"

 

"But you did Nabongs, you know you should not flirt with people that easily",

 

"I certainly did not! And you shouldnt fall to people who flirts with you too!", Nayeon was fuming now of anger.

 

"Oh so you flirted with me then?", He chuckled. He could see a visible red blush across the girls face and it amuses him how she always looked cute even when angry.

 

"I SAID I DIDNT!",

 

Jeongyeon hummed to her and sets the timer on his lau dry. He then approached Nayeon and their faces where dangerously close that the girls breath hitched and halted.He then chuckled and patted her head.

"Thats how you should do it Nayeon",

 

He said and walked out of the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jihyo burst out laughing at her story.

"Oh my god, I grossed out imagining you seducing that guy",

 

"See? Thats what always happens when I make a move, he always makes fun of me and its really painfully embarassing", Nayeon huffed.

 

"Its Yoo Jeongyeon, what dyou expect?",

 

"Well, I just wished he will take me seriously even just once",

 

"What you did is expected...maybe you should surprise him, you know, stir up things, spice it up that he'll get flustered",

 

Nayeon thought about it. Her brows creases a little.

"oh? Is that so?",

 

"Yeah, just try to give him a heart attack so that he wont make fun of you next time", She casually replied and crossed her arms on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys,thanks for supporting this fic and leaving kudos.   
> I you wanna read my other stories just search for my username on asianfanfics.com thank you so much


	9. PT.8: CHECKMATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really took me a lot of plot planning to include every main character in this fic so pls forgive me if Its not that polished. also the plot was still slowly building up so please be patient about it :)

Share URL Promote in Feed (0)

The social hierarchy of a pack is what maintains order, dictating who makes decision, who leads who and who gets to eat first and who eats last

 

That’s the phrase Jeongyeon grew up to. Every single day, his father would try to educate him the precious hierarchy of their species. He was born in a family of pure breed of alphas. His father is an alpha wolf and so his grandfather and his grand grandfather of his grandfather and so on. It was almost a great gift to their family, even his two other sisters were alpha. And so Jeongyeon was raised to become one.

 

As others believe, the pecking order is established when a wolf is born but it’s a myth. Truth is a wolfman do not have an innate sense of ranks. A growing wolfman asserts itself by dominance. In today’s case of this species, you have to fight for dominance to top the pack.

 

Jeongyeon coming from a wealthy and alpha breed family have been a strong point for his future leadership. The kids he grew up with wouldn’t want to fight him or upset him because primarily of his family background. Also he grew up with the kids of his father’s pack which is Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jihyo and Nayeon. Besides his background, Jeongyeon was unfailingly the most alert, curious and self-assured of the bunch. He simply behaved with confidence. As he grew up, Jeongyeon did not have to really fight for the top spot. There was never any doubt in his mind or in the minds of the others that he should be anything other than the leader. He never tried to prove himself by bullying the others.

 

Jeongyeon moved his fingers towards the sleek looking glass chess piece, he could feel the smooth cold texture of it grazing his skin.

 

“Pawn to E4”, he said and clicked the timer on the side of the table

.

He glanced at his father who was lip tight smiling looking at the glass chess board. The man in his late 40’s looks warm and cozy in his black thick robes, a hand holding up a glass of scotch that Jeongyeon despises the smell. He was never a fan of alcohol as the smell gets him.

 

“hmm, bishop to D4”, his father said and lean again on his chair.

 

Jeongyeon cocked his brows together as he thought his father is making the wrong move. He looked up his calm father again, “You sure you gonna sacrifice your bishop?”, he asked but quickly grabbed the piece to secure it.

 

His father shrugged. He moved his horse and exhaled audibly. Jeongyeon was smiling already, this could be the day he could finally beat his father in chess.

 

“Mr. Kim told me you are associated with the Japanese”, his father stated.

 

Jeongyeon quickly lost his smile. “Yes”, His father was smiling but he still could hint disapproval in the air wafting in his nostrils.

 

He was aware of their family tradition and he clearly remembered that their clan doesn’t want impurities in the group. It was not racism to Japanese but it was because of the past history in which some family under the pack especially the Kim’s had their ancestors slaved by Japanese wolfmen before and still holds a grudge to it.

 

“You know better Jeongyeon”, His father said not smiling now.

 

“They’re my friends”, He firmly replied.

 

“I am not against your friendship to them, only the Kim’s have”, his father was looking at him with a brow raised.

 

“My pack is what you’re worrying about then”, Jeongyeon breathed.

 

“It’s a few months now from your graduation and yet you haven’t formed your own pack”,

 

“I did”,

 

The chess board slightly vibrated when his father made a move causing him to get a bit nervous.

 

“I’m the leader…. if that’s what’s worrying you”,

 

“you know it’s not that”, his father was looking at him with a warning.

 

“they’re my friends, and I trust them. And so the Japanese”,

 

“The Kims wouldn’t approve”,

 

Jeongyeon thought of it for a second. By the Kims, he knew his father was referring to Dahyuns family. But surely, Dahyun would defend their group right? Considering of his relationship to Sana.

 

“I don’t need approval of anyone. I’m the leader and I surely have the power to choose my pack”,

 

Both men kept quiet for a moment. Jeongyeon moved his Rook opposite the King “, Checkmate”, he stated and saw his father’s jaw clenched hard.

 

“So you choose to see our clan to burn to ashes and our business fall for your friendship with such people?”,

 

“So you admit it yourself then, you don’t want our family tree be tainted with outsiders’ blood”, Jeongyeon stated boldly. He doesn’t care anymore if his father got pissed. He is winning the game now and his father would grant his terms after this game ends.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to drag down our family’s legacy. Now get rid of your friends from the pack”,

 

Jeongyeon shook his head”, That’s my wish today father, and you’re losing”, he reminded his father again about their gaming promise.

 

“You think you know how the world works now do you? You’re still a puppy learning how to howl Jeongyeon”,

 

Jeongyeon frowned when his father moved his queen both blocking the King now and checking his own King now. He quickly panicked and find a way out but there is none. He was surprised how the tables flipped so drastically from checking his father to him being checkmate.

 

“You think very quickly without considering other options. That is a very concerning attitude for an alpha like you Jeongyeon”,

 

Jeongyeon felt ridiculous. He felt small and embarrassed he couldn’t even utter a word.

 

“Checkmate”, his father said with finality slapping him invisibly with embarrassment.

 

His father stood up and patted his crouching back. “You’re still be friends with them Jeong, you just have exclude them in your pack. And yes, sacrificing a piece is nothing if it means you win the game”,

 

Jeongyeon bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. He’s been thinking about this topic for a long time now and today was his only chance for his father to approve his decision and he blown it up by being too cocky and careless in their board game.

 

 

Within Jeongyeons original family pack, he had Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung from a Beta and Nayeon from an omega family. Before he was friends with the Japanese line the rank was different.  
He was the Alpha, then Jihyo as the most dominant Beta. And he was sure that the girl deserves the position because of her mature behavior than the other girls even from the oldest Nayeon. Dahyun and Chaeyoung was ranked middle and Nayeon as omega because she was the one who acts foolishly among the three despite her age.

 

While the Japanese line had Momo as their Alpha, Sana as Beta and Mina as Omega. Jeongyeon doesnt really kbow how this ranking came to be to his foreign friends as the group doesnt want to talk about it.

 

A few weeks ago, their new allegiance pack was formed with new heirarchy.

 

Jeongyeon assumed the Alpha rank although he asked Momo's opinion to share the rank with him. Momo refused it saying he wasnt responsible and reliable enough for the position amd that Jeongyeon should assume the rank for they were in his country and would be better to have him as their leader.

Jihyo was voted unanimously as their Beta. Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung was the midranking wolfman and Nayeon and Mina as the omega. Although Chaeyoung questioned Mina's position saying she was much more mature and responsible than Nayeon which ofcourse earned a fuming conplaint from the eldest. Mina just wanted to be in that position so they let her be.

 

But that was weeks ago and Jeongyeon is having a headache now about him and his fathers conflict about his friends. He cant sinply outsit the 3 Japanese just because of the past war his family had with the Japanese wolfman. Furthermore, this greatly involves Dahyun more than anyone else. The youngers family is the only family in their turf to have this issue with the Japanese and maybe the two of them could convince the elders together

.  
"What do you mean you dont want to be involved?", Jeongyeons brows nearly merged after hearing Dahyuns statement. Jeongyeon dropped his fighting stance and put his gloved hand on his hips demanding an explaination from Dahyun.

 

The younger huffed and puffed before sitting on the boxing floor. He wiped his sweaty forehead by his bare hand. "I cant hyung...You can do it on your own instead",

 

Jeongyeon paced back and forth inside the ring befote confronting the younger guy again.

 

"What happened Dahyun? As much as I am involved here, you are too...Momo, Mina and Sana is our friend and isnt Sana your girlfriend? What happened?",

 

"Father might kill me if he found out about Sana and me. He will disown me", Dahyun responded.

 

Jeongyeon laughed sarcastically before ordering the yunger to stand up. Dahyun follwed his instruction but was surprised when Jeongyeon darted to him and knocked hom to his feet. He whimpered as the sudden attack was painful.

 

"Youre afraid you'll be disowned?", Jeongyeons tone wasnt his normal one. Dahyun suddenly feared his friend. He knew Jeongyeon was very pissed.

 

"Wont...you be?", Dahyun said still struggling at Jeogyeons grip.

 

"I wont", Jeongyeon replied and put a headlock on the younger guy.

 

Dahyun felt his airways being constricted and he trIed to reach for Jeonggyeons face.

 

Damn, he's a fucking MMA blackbelter.

 

"If I were to choose between my friends and my family....I wont hesitate to choose you guys..", Jeogyeon blurted still pinning the poor guy.  
Dahyun desperately tapped Jeongyeons arm repeatedly.

 

"Youre only saying that...be..cause...Youre..obliged...too..youre...an alpha...", Dahyun was gasping for air now. His usually pale face was red and his veins in the forehead is showing.  
Jeongyeon growled and let go of the guy atlast.

 

Dahyun gasped for air and coughed. He crawled to the corner post, his chest heaving.

 

"You disappoint me Dahyun...Sana worships you..dyou know that?", Jeongyeon said. His facebstill crunched and anger evident in his voice. He got out of the boxing ring and head out to the locker room.

 

Dahyun punched the corner post as he stood up.

 

=========================================================================================================

 

As usual, Jeongyeon felt tight and frustrated and he wanted unbiased opinion that could make him do decisions carefully. So Jihyo is the only persom who could do that. Nayeon was also present when Jeongyeon arrived at Jihyo's place. Even though he wanted to get rid of the omega, she insisted on staying leaving him no choice. Jeongyeon stated his concern to the girls. Jihyo was thinking hard while Nayeon clearly didnt give a fuck.

 

"Dahyun was always a wuss, he always shows off but would tuck his tail back his belly when its time for war", Nayeon commented.

 

Jeongyeon frowned at her. Nayeon clearly is just saying anything inside her pretty head.

 

"Hmm..Jeong..not everyone is like you..You might be fearless and make decisions boldly like that..because well, its in your nature..but Dahyun is different..he is young..and he clearly have more fears than you", Jihyo stated.

 

Jeongyeon mused to it. Jihyo is right. He might have been to hard on Dahyun.

 

"But..Yeah...maybe youre right..but how about Sana? Didnt he know that she would get hurt if she hears this?"

 

"Yes ofcourse, for us girls, its very painful to see your lover deny you and wont even stand for you," Nayeon blurted.

 

"When is your meeting with the elders Jeong?", Jihyo asked.

 

"A week from now..Im planning to talk this to them", Jeongyeon replied.

 

"Your father wont be happy about it", Nayeon clicked her tongue.

 

"Sure he wont Nabongs.. but im not a kid anymore..I should make decision for my own pack and not them",

 

Jihyo agreed to him. "Talk to Dahyun again about this, then ask for the Japanese lines opinion", Jihyo stated.

 

"Should I come to you in the meeting?",Nayeon inquired.

 

"What? Why?", Jeongyeon cocked his head to her direction.

 

"Well, we are a pair...I mean the elders wanted us two to be mates so..", Nayeon shyly said.

 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon looked at her in disbelief. Jihyo was utterly shocked at her boldness while Jeongyeon doesnt know how ro react to her at all.

 

"You still remember that? Its been a decade they said that", Jeongyeon was clearly flustered.

 

"Well..yes...your grandfather asked me to be your mate", Nayeon replied and her face turned into a ripe red tomato and so is Jeongyeons.  
Jihyo had to intervene in this awkward moment.

 

"Maybe Nayeon unnie is right Jeong..I mean if ever Dahyun wont come with you in the meeting..Nayeon could help you convince the elders...since..she was adored by the elders...she could help you know", Jihyo concluded.

 

"Yeah..alright..youre coming with me then..with or without Dahyun", Jeongyeon finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, thanks for taking time and reading this fic of mine. i accepting comments and suggestions too.


	10. PT.9: VILLAIN

After their unexpected moment, Sana was never the same with Tzuyu again. They tried to hide their relationship even though Tzuyu wasn’t really sure if they had a relationship going on. Sana would sneak in at Tzuyu’s place when Chaeyoung is out or alternately when Mina is out. This happened for weeks until Tzuyu wanted them to be known to their friends.

He pushed Sana off him and she frowned immediately at his action.

“We can’t go on like this”, He muttered. Sana looked down the floor. She sighed and zip up her mouth.

 

“They’ll know after sometime. And it always scares me when Chaeyoung comes back home and youre still here”, Tzuyu added.

 

“It’s not that simple Tzu”, Sana finally worded.

 

Its Tzuyu’s turn to frown. “It is. We just have to tell our friends”,

 

“No..Dahyun will be mad at us”, Sana responded with fear in her eyes.

 

“What about him? He doesn’t even care about you now. He’s a great wuss”, He hissed.

 

Sana wanted to retaliate him but she chooses to stay silent. She knew she put herself and the two guys in this messed up situation. She’s honestly torn between the two. She's becoming the villain in this confusing relationship now.

She knows she loves Dahyun but she’s attracted to Tzuyu now. She knows it too, she should choose the one she loves but what if that someone wouldn’t fight for her?

Tzuyu on the other hand was all out for her. He takes good care of her, he never neglects her and worships her even in his sleep. To sum it all, she’s afraid to be alone. So what is Tzuyu? A backup? A reserved plan? She too is confused about her own feelings.

 

 

Jeongyeon was clearly very bothered by their clan meeting in a week he can’t even concentrate in everything he did. He hissed when accidentally cut his index finger while cutting carrots. He quickly put down the knife and washed his wound on the running water and wrapped it with the paper towel. His phone then vibrated and glanced at it. It was an alarm that says Mina”s recital.

 

Jeongyeon gasped, he nearly forgot about his friend’s big day today. He looked at his unfinished dish and decided to just ditch it since he injured his finger too. He quickly changed and hurried to the studio where the event was held. Ofcourse he was late again so he just seated his sorry ass to the nearest bench holding a bouquet of flowers he didn’t even know if Mina likes. He tried searching familiar faces of his friends to only fail because his eyes were glued once Mina came out on the stage.

 

As always, she looked so elegant and graceful. Her moves were smooth and swift like a silk swaying in the air. But Jeongyeon noticed something he didn’t see in her for a long time now. Confidence. She was oozing with confidence and the air around her smelled like it. Jeongyeon was amazed by it, she completely changed her vibe and he didn’t know if it was because he was used to see her in a more innocent and subtle character and was astounded to seeing her portraying the Black Swan today with her dark make up and dark sexy villain aura. Their eyes met and Jeongyeon surely shivered by the evil smirk she gave him. He felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up and he cleared his throat instantly. Throughout the performance, his eyes were glued to Mina only until the curtain falls.

 

He rushed backstage to meet Mina and congratulate her on her spine thrilling performance. There were a lot of people waiting for the dancers at the dressing room exchanging greetings and compliments. Jeongyeon kept searching for his friends but he spotted none so he just went straight to where Mina’s dressing room is. He spotted her still in her stage dress and make up.

 

“Minari!”, he exclaimed and skipped to her.

Mina turned to him and he slightly became scared of her seductive and evil like make up. He halted in front of her and mutely handed her the bouquet of flowers.

 

Mina on the other hand just stared at his awkward smile without much expression on her face. Jeongyeon dropped his smile and felt intimidated by her.

“C-congra----“

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence when Mina pulled him by his collar and sealed their lips with a wild kiss. Jeongyeons eyes widen at the sudden friction of their lips. He tried to say something but it turned out as a muffled noise when Mina secured her hands on the back of his head and pressed him closer to her. Her kiss was wet and sloppy and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but mewed at how pleasant it felt.

People around them gasped, some of Mina’s co dancers clapped at them.

 

On the other hand, Nayeon was pissed at Momo because he was running so late again and he asked Nayeon to pick up his reserved bouquet of flowers for Mina today.

As much as Nayeon felt a little annoyed at Mina, she admired the younger girl when it comes to ballet. It was her original dream to become one but when she had a car accident when she was a toddler and her left leg was affected, she dropped her dream of becoming a graceful ballerina.

She hardly walked pass the ballooning crown in the backstage and proceeded to Mina’s dressing room. She saw people crowding in there too like there was something spectacular happening so she pushed her short ass through the crowd to see what’s the ruckus about.

 

Nayeon was surprised by the scenario happening in front of her eyes. Her jaw dropped upon realizing who was the two person entertaining the crowd with their intimacy. She dropped the flowers on the floor as she felt her body felt weak and jelly like. Her insides rebelled and she felt like she’s gonna faint any second now. Her lips started quivering and her eyes felt too watery. She turned her back at her two friends and ran away the crowd and out of the studio.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short update just like Chaengs height :) thanks for reading


	11. PT.10: NaSaJiDaChaeTzu

Since Jihyo and Dahyun were medical students, they tend to spend their time together studying or exchanging notes during their free time off school. Today, Jihyo wanted to study in a cafe for a change in environment becuase her bedroom wall is becoming irritating in her eyes. She texted Dahyun to meet up with her in the nearby cafe but it turns out he was already waiting outside her apartment.

 

"I thought you hated noisy places?", Dahyun asked when Jihyo got in his car.

 

"Silence kills me too Dahyun, plus Nayeon unnie isnt home since yesterday, probably she went home to her parents place. I missed her loud mouth", Jihyo replied and put on her seat belt.

 

"Says the one who had a mic voice", Dahyun chuckled and revved up his car. Jihyo sent him a glare and the two went on their destination.

 

On the otherhand, NaSaChaeTzu is hanging out together in their favorite cake cafe. Chaeyoang was obviously deadpanning the whole time as none of his three friends were really talking much. Sana and Tzuyu were discreetly sending glances to each other while Nayeon was unenthusiasticly stirring her milk tea with her straw.

 

"So what is this? A prestigious gathering of Sad Meal Club?", Chaeyoung barked.  
Tzuyu gave him a look while Sana cleared her throat.  
Nayeon was still not giving a damn to her environment.

 

Chaeyoung looked at Sana and Tzuyu who was sitting side by side. He could easily guess that the two was holding hands under the table and his brows raised instantly. Chaeyoung havent confronted Tzuyu about his relationship with Sana as he wanted the younger to first open up to him. He glanced at Nayeon and decided to just ask or maybe console her for whatever problem she's having.

 

"Nayeon noona, whats wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of bed today?", He tried to sound cheery but Nayeon got sadder at his question. The dishevelled girl shook her head and huffed a sigh before turning to Chaeyoung.

 

"Do you think...Jeongyeon..", She halted and shook her head again dismissing the idea of asking Chaeyoung.

 

"Come on, what is it? Im a good listener", Chaeyoung smiled like a kid.

 

"Mina", Nayeon whispered silently but he managed to hear it anyway.

 

Chaeyoung doesnt know if he will spill the beans to her and tried to look at Tzuyu or Sana for support but he found the two people engrossed in their own private talk. He looked back at Nayeon and scratch his cheek.

 

"Oh that..You mean if Jeong likes Mina?", Chaeyoung replied.  
Nayeons eyes were curious and sad at the same time.

 

"I..I dont think so..I mean, I dont think he likes her right now", Chaeyoung responded not really sure of the Alpha's real feeling towards Mina. What he is sure is that Nayeon really likes Jeongyeon for a long time now and its obviously showing, atleast for him.

 

"But..Mina noona is..charming too..So i guess there's a possibility", Chaeyoung replied with a hint of sadness in his own voice. He looked at Nayeon and her expression is telling him that she's confused and worried.

 

"Just..tell Jeong hyung already", He added again making Nayeon froze on her spot.

 

"What dyou mean?", she questioned.

 

"I mean tell him you like him, I'm always on my parents side, Im your baby right? ", he smiled.

 

Nayeons ears got red and she bit her lower lip." Am I that obvious?", she asked Chaeyoung again.

 

"As for me? Yes you are, you looked at him differently and its really showing everytime you two are together",

 

"Funny how everyone knows except Jeong", Nayeon sighed.

 

Chaeyoung mused to it. "Jeong is..umm how should I say this..I think he is preoccupied with a lot of things..I mean his family, the pack & school. Maybe he wasnt really of an observationalist towards this things",Chaeyoung chuckled.

 

Nayeon was amazed at Chaeyoungs words, she rarely talks to the younger about serious topics like this and she always sees Chaeyoung as her squishy baby, always pampering him with his needs amd sometines really babying him that she forgot he is matured enough for this things of the heart.

 

"You mean, he is really just dense", Nayeon snickered.

 

"Yeah thats it, to sum it all up", Chaeyoung chuckled back. Atleast he managed to make the older girl smile.

 

"So, hypothetically asking, you think he would look at me more than friends?", Naueok nervously asked.

 

Chaeyoung looked at her ", Why not? Youre not that bad for a girl", Chaeyoung replied and received a smack on the arm from Nayeon.

 

"Youre, pretty on your own noona. I think Jeongyeon hyung will look at you differently if you just confess to him", Chaeyoung urged.

He really wanted everything to do well with Nayeon and Jeongyeon considering that he likes the girl for Jeongyeon and they make a great couple too compared to Mina. Not that he doesnt like the latter, but he thought that he would have a chance with Mina if his 2yeon parents will be together.

Atleast in that way, he would just be competing with Momo. That would sound really selfish but Chaeyoung is also a human, he feels certain ways and greed is a human emotion.

 

"Dont you think I didnt try?", Nayeon scoffed.

 

"He saw see you as a joke thats for sure",

 

Nayeons eyes widened ", How did you know?",

 

"Well, youre his bestfriend. So youre cute clingy persona wont work on him", Chaeyoung casually replied.

 

"So how do I do it?",

 

"Mmm...well try a more serious confession I guess? One that he will really make his mind blown? I dont know", Chaeyoung replied. He sounded funny to himself giving Nayeon confession advice when he himself couldnt even do it.

 

Nayeon thought of it and started planning on her head when two familiar people suddenly appeared infront of them.

 

"NaSaChaeTzu!', Jihyo greeted enthusiastically. She quickly barged in the seat beside Nayeon and Chaeng and flashed them a bright smile.

 

"Wow, you guys didnt inform us of todays gathering",Jihyo commented.

 

"Well, Im sure you guys didnt come here to hang out with us too, based on the thick book youre clutching Jihyo noona", Chaeyoumg snickered.

 

"Thats right Chaeng, Dahyun and I are gonna study here", Jihyo replied and gestured Dahyun to sit towards the vacant seat beside Sana and Tzuyu.

 

"Well, are you just gonna stand there Dubu?", Jihyo asked the frozen Dahyun.

 

Nayeon also looked at Dahyun who stiffly standing and clutching his laptop. She suddenly remembered their talk with Jeongyeon about Dahyun behaving weirdly. She nudged Jihyo on her arm and Jihyo just gasped after realizing the situation.

 

Sana commented before Jihyo could even speak.

"Well,sit down", It wasnt a command but a warning to Dahyun.

 

Ten eyeballs darted back and forth to Sana and Dahyun. It was painfully awkward and the air smelled like vermin that Chaeyoung has to cough at the suffocating air.

 

"I'll...I have to go", Dahyun said and left without even looking at Sana.

 

Nayeon, Jihyo and Chaeyoung stared at Sana now.

 

"We are really missing something here", Jihyo said.

 

Sana averted their gaze and just took a sip of her mango shake.

Chaeyoung glanced at Tzuyu, still supressing his self to spill everything he knew to the two clueless girls but Tzuyu stayed silent same as Sana.

 

"So no ones gonna talk?", Jihyo added.

 

Sana stood up suddenly and collected her purse.

 

"Sana-chan", Nayeon murmured softly.

 

"I just remembered...I have something to do", she said and excused herself from her friends.

 

Once again, their table stayed silent for a good 3 minutes.

 

"Hey Tzuyu",Chaeyoung started. The younger finally looked at him with confused eyes. Tzuyu was anticipating Chaeyoungs confrontation for days now but he doesnt want to hear it today so before the latter could speak again he also stood up.

 

"Youre going somewhere too Tzuyu?",Nayeon asked cluelessly.

 

"Y-yeah bye",The tall guy answered and got out of the cafe.

 

"Is this an elimination game now?",Jihyo sighed and transfered to the vacant seat opposite Nayeon and Chaeyoung.

 

"Now that explains why Dahyun wont back up Jeong", Jihyo added.

 

"And Sana sems to know about it", Nayeon seconded.

 

"Back up what?", Chaeyoung frowned.

 

"You know about the elders, and Dahyuns familys rage towards the Japanese clan", Jihyo answered.

 

"Yeah,heard of it. So what?", Chaeyoung was impatient.

 

"The elders wants the Japanese out of our pack",

 

"What?!", Chaeyoung blurted and snapped his arms to the table hard that some people looked their way.

 

×××xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sana rushed outside the parking lot of the cafe. She prayed rhat Dahyun was still there so that she could finally confront him. And she was right, Dahyun was still there leaning on his car and kicking the tires repeatedly.

 

"Kim Dahyun!", She yelled and it echoed in the whole place.

 

Without even glancing up Dahyun hurried to open his car but Sana was to fast for him. She managed to grab his denim jacket and made him face her.

 

"Are you really gonna be like this?!", she blurted. Her voice wasnt like that of a demure princess anymore but of a snarling hellcat.

 

Dahyun looked up to her, he could see tears forming in her eyes and it kills him seeing her like that.

 

"Dont you love me?", Sana asked.

 

"I do", Dahyun almost whispered.

 

"Then why are you making me crazy like this? If youre not ready to introduce me to your family Im fine with it..just please..comeback to me", She pleaded tears finally falling on her reddened cheeks.

 

"Its not that simple. You dont understand", Dahyun snapped back. He obviously wanted to say everything but he was supressing his self.

 

"Then make me!", Sana answered back with the same intensity.

 

"My family will never accept us..they will never accept you..", Dahyun replied back. He tried so hard to not cry infront of her but he just couldnt hold it anymore.

 

Sana frowned, too lost for words as she stared at the crying Dahyun.

 

"And dont ask me to fight for you...because I cant...Im a coward Sana and I'm so sorry for that..", He said and removed her hand that was tightly gripping his. He went in his car and drove out of the parking lot leaving a crying mess Sana.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that concludes this chapter. what dyou think about it? I accept rants and violent rxns haha. Im gonna be updating another chapter in the afternoon like promised. Also let me know about your feelings for this fic that'll help me soo much to evaluate the fic and the characters in general. Thanks for reading guys.


	12. PT.11: SEDUCTION

>  
> 
> _**To say that the alpha male chooses his mate is really an over-simplification. It doesnt apply in the wolf culture nor to humans also.** _
> 
>  

Truth is, you have to fight for love. Every woman has to face such battles for love as you have to do everything and anything to be the only victor with all your competitors in the battlefield. Nayeon knew it too and she admits thats she's not really stepping up her game unlike Mina who is giving it all.

 

_One female eliminated in the competition, placing herself, for all the intents and purposes, as the only choice for the alpha male to make._

 

That should be her mindset. Nayeon frowned as she remembered what Chaeyoung told her the other day. " _one that will make his mind blown"._

 

She stood up her full body mirror and checked herself to it. She felt her flat belly first and then turn around to check her backside. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Im not that bad at all, and I'm way sexier and fuller than Mina. Guys would want me right? i always get compliments on my body", she murmured and continued to talk to her reflection in the mirror.

She continued to cup her breasts and contemplated. "Mines are of average size..", She gave her mounds a squeeze.", I clearly have better breast than Mina too", she said and then huffed a sigh.

"So what does Mina have that I dont?. Im sexy,pretty, funny, likable and cute too!",Nayeon exclaimed.

 

She quickly stood up as the idea came to her. " ** _Seductiveness_** ", she whispered.

"but does Jeong really likes seductive girls?, I thought he liked my cute side", she sulked.

 

Nayeon decided that night that sweetness does not an alpha female make. As spirited as she was, she wasnt really giving her all to impress Jeongyeon. She had to be relentless in her offense and show Jeongyeon that she could be whatever he wants.

 

When she came into her heat today , this was the moment that sealed their fates.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 Nayeon hissed as the searing pain suddenly came back to her senses. Fortunately, she was having her lunch break now and doesnt have to endure it during her class period. Her body temperature was higher and she kept on licking her dry lips. Its never been this painful compared to her previous heats in the past. Maybe it was because of stress, school and Jeongyeon.

Sana on the other hand was talking non stop to her for almost 10 minutes now and just realized the older isnt paying her any attention at all. "Unnie? are you okay?", the girl asked and Nayeons focuses on Sana again.

 

"Y-yeah, Im fine", she replied still enduring the pain she's having.

"I dont think so, you look pale", Sana said and felt her forehead."Youre burning", She yelped.

"No, i-its fine..really",

Sana squinted her eyes and observed the older again. She smelled a strong cherry scent in the air and gasped."Youre on your heat unnie, thats why",

"Y-yeah, it just started today", Nayeon replied.

Sana quickly grabbed her bag and fished out her private med kit."Oh I dont think I brought the medicine today, i'll just help you to the clinic unnie", Sana said but Nayeon stopped her.

"Its okay Sana, I'll just head home after lunch", Nayeon insisted. Sana just nodded reluctantly. For years knowing Nayeon, Sana knew to not mess with her during her heat as she could go really ballistic and scary at times.

"It looks like youre hurting too much", Sana commented and offered her a bottle of water.

"Its her first heat of the year thats why", Mina answered.

Nayeon almost forgot that Mina is with them the whole time because she never spoke until now. Mina and Jeongyeons kiss replayed on her head again and she felt more insecure more than ever. The older girl was extra annoyed with her today after hearing her matter of fact voice,

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Mina", Nayeon answered back and just bit her inner cheek to stop herself from lashing out on Mina.

The clueless Sana asked again and she didnt know that she just provoked the world war III between NaMi right now, " So did you have yours Mina?"

Mina looked at Nayeon first before replying " Yeah, I actually fainted in the studio",

Sana gasped."What? how come you didnt tell me",

"I guess I forgot about it. but Jeongyeon took care of me", Mina replied rather enthusiastically that pissed Nayeon more.

"ehh? Jeongie?", the oblivious Sana asked again.

"yes, he drove me back to his apartment and took care of me", Mina repeated again and Nayeon decided she had enough of her taunting games.

 

_THATS IT MINA._

 

She stood up abruptly and grabbed her belongings.

"Unnie, where are you going?" Sana asked with a worried tone as Nayeons eyes became murderous.

"Im gonna take care of it," Nayeon replied and walk out them.

Sana could only frown at Nayeons weird behaviour. "Nayeon unnie is acting really strange",Sana said.

Mina bit her lip."Doesnt everyone?",

Sana kept quiet. Mina is right, everyones acting crazy for a few weeks now and she's not that dumb to notice it herself

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Nayeon doesnt really remember how she arrived at Jeongyeons door. Not remembering if she walked or took a cab to get here either. All she felt was this urge to see him and she felt so bold today that she perceived she can do anything. She wanted to get rid of this long time thorn on her chest and just claim Jeongyeon hers.

She actually didnt care anymore if she's about to go overboard. Besides from that, Nayeon also felt so hot and the pain is excruciating to the point that she's whimpering and gasping for air.

 

_If my human ways wont get to you, maybe my wolf instincts will...._

 

She knocked at the door and slightly slumped on it , trying to maintain to stand up because her legs were giving up on her as the seconds passes. She whispered Jeongyeons name hoping he would just open the door for her. She knocked again but there is no response. She kicked the door over and over again as she was so annoyed by everything now.

With trembling hands, she started to unlock the door with the passcode that everyone in the group literally knew. The door clicked open and she immediately rushed to Jeongyeons room hoping to find him there but to her dismay, no ones home yet.

"Fuck", She whispered again and slumped on his bed. The citrus musky scent clouded her nostrils as she hugged his pillow tightly. She whimpered and yelled at how intoxicating yet pleasurable the scent was. Her head is spinning as she gasped for air with her knuckles white from clenching it tightly.

 

_This is too much...its too painful....._

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Jeongyeon doesnt have a class for today and decided to sweat out a little bit by jogging near the park. Purchasing his favorite street food which is buggeopang he went straight to his apartment. He was humming with the song in his headphones when he arrived a this unit. Not minding the open door, he took off his shoes and changed into comfortable slippers.

He stopped midway the living room as the strong seductive cherry scent filled his nose. Removing his headphones on, he frowned after hearing some lewd noise coming from his room. Its like someone or somethings been gasping or strangling.

 

_Is someone dying there?_

 

His heart pounded crazily as he carefully opened his ajar room.

 

_Is that? Nayeon? Is she.....?_

 

Jeongyeon was surprised to see the girl in his bed lying with her hair all over the place. Its like she's been possesed or something. She made lewd noises and was struggling to sat up too.

 

"Nabongs?, Are you okay?",

 

Nayeon reached up to his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Woah! Easy tiger! Whats happening?!", Jeongyeon outbalanced his self and was lying on his bed bow with Nayeon who was constricting his airway with her iron tight grip. He winced as the girls much sweat soiled blouse came in contact with his skin.

"Youre too sweaty", He complained but it seemed the girl is deaf to it.

"J-jeong...j-jeong",She whimpered again. Her face buried on the crook of his neck and is breathing heavily.

"Hey Nayeon, whats wrong? Did something happen?", He rubbed her back gently but still trying to escape from her iron grip.

"Take it off",She said.

"Take off what?", He blurted and was about to nag at her again when she nastily tried to remove his sweat shirt on him.

"Wha--Yo Nayeon! Stop it!," he yelled and made a good distance from the dishevelled girl. She was starting to unbotton her blouse looking at him with clouded eyes. Looking at her in that state. It slowly sinked in Jeingyeons mind what was really happening right now.

"Oh god, youre in heat....", he quickly stopped the girl from her bold actions and lightly pats her cheek.

"Nabongs..hey..look at me..snap out of it...just stay right here I'll get you some medicine okay?", he said and rushed out of his room. He scampered at the medical box where their drug supplies where hidden away. Fishing out a bottled water on the refrigerator and rushing back in Nayeon.

Jeongyeon gasped as Nayeon was on the floor whimpering incoherent words now. "Oh no no no", he whined and lift up the girl bridal style to the bed again.

"Hey get yourself together Nayeon", he quickly opened a tablet bottle and offered the water to her.

"Here, its medicine you'll feel better",

"I dont need it. I need you. I need you Jeongyeon", She boldly said and slapped the water bottle from his grip.

"He--"

Nayeon was quick to kiss him and shut his whines all at once. Jeongyeons eyes widen at the sudden contact of their lips. Whats more surprising is Nayeon strength. He cant literally just easily repel her as she was tugging on him tightly. Even the kiss were rough and needy. His complains muffled in their kiss. He needs to calm her down first. Finally, they need to breath and Jeongyeon pulled off her.

"N-nabongs? Please take the medicine now", he tried persuading her again but nothing comes through her. Its like her wolf instinct had taken over her and Jeongyeon couldnt even blame her as Omegas normally sucks at controlling their selves especially during their heat. Cherry scent is completely taking the whole room and it was intoxicaring and alluring. Nayeon started attacking his shirt and slightly ripping the thin fabric with her bare hands.

Jeongyeon has to think something fast. He is an _Alpha_.

 

_Right, and an Alpha should be in control after all._

 

 **"Stop",** he blurted in his most authoritive voice. His natural citrus musk scent was also starting to overpower the sweet scent of the omega.

Nayeon looked at him with focus. He swear he hasnt seen that kind of look in Nayeons face ever. Its like a face of a puppy being scolded by a parent dog. The girl made a whiny yelp.

"It hurts so bad Jeong. Will you just help me ease it?", her usual voice could be heard but her eyes are still lidded.

"I'll help you but you need to take the medicine first. Okay?", Jeongyeon tried to maintain his Alpha vibes as her cherry scent is starting to take over again. Nayeon nodded and took the tablet with the water. It'll be a few minutes before the medicine take its effect and he have to think of ways distructing her again.

Right after she gulped down the drug, she immediately went for Jeongyeon again. "Oh no", Jeongyeon panicked as his scent clearly weared off in the air. He pushed Nayeon away from him and the girl yelped in pain.

"D-dont you like me? Jeong? Dont you want me?", Jeongyeon looked at Nayeons face. It was sweaty, her hair is sticking everywhere but she still looks good. Too good that Jeongyeon was in daze. Her eyes were telling him to go on and forget about everything. It was mesmerizing and seductive. Jeongyeon gaped at her completely in a trance that he too didnt expect to happen.

"You want me right?"? Nayeon asked again,her voice was raspy and suggestive.

The right minded Jeongyeon would say No and would have calm her down instead but what does he know? He must be crazy for saying Yes to her instead. How could he really reject her when he truly wanted her for years now? He desired her as much as he loved her. He wanted her so bad too but is this right?

 

_What really is right?_

 

Before Jeongyeon could comprehend for any answer his brain was working on, he felt a pair of lips touched his again. It was soft and it taste like cherry, the flavor he loved the most. He savored their kiss as he responded to it. His mind went blank instantly, all the uncertainty already kicked out in the corner. Nayeon makes him go crazy in ways he couldnt tell. Suddenly he found his self straddling the girl who was sitting on his lap. Their kiss deepened, tongues fight for dominance and saliva exchanging in their mouth. The air suddenly tasted like the mixture of musky cherry . Jeongyeon bit on Nayeons plump lower lip and she produced a low moan that sounded like music in his ears. Their lips parted with a sinful sound and their sweaty forehead clued together. Nayeons eyes were closed and Jeongyeon stared at her up close face with lidded eyes. She was gasping for air and her breath felt hot on Jeongyeons skin. He liked it.

"Jeong", Nayeon uttered with a needy voice and it sounded so right to him. It was all he needed to encourage him and do the rest of the work.

The next thing they know, Jeongyeon was pinning Nayeon down his bed, his sweatshirt were long gone and his head was stuck on Nayeons exposed neck as her sweat soaked blouse was nowhere to be seen leaving her topless with just her lacy black brassiere that perfectly contrasted her milky white chest. Nayeon felt Jeongyeons mouth kissing and licking on her skin and she could only moan to it while pulling a graspful of his hair lightly. She felt so hot and wondered if Jeongyeon was burning too when their skin grazed each other.

A loud moan escaped from her mouth again as Jeongyeon went lower her neck amd now kissing her cleavage area while on his hands were squeezing her left clothed breast. She pressed his head harder on her chest as she wanted more friction from his mouth. Suddenly, the familiar excruciating pain cameback to her again and she cant help but to gasped and mewed to it. This time, it was unbearable and too painful. She instantly jerked at the sudden pain but fekt her body becoming weaker as the seconds goes by.

"Jeongyeon!", She moaned loudly. While Jeongyeon was too engrossed on his work on her chest that he didnt even felt Nayeon violently squirmed under him. Her soft and flawless skin mixed with her salty sweat was everything that matters to him now. He didnt know he could be this lustful until this moment. He wanted to have her for himself and nothing mattered now.

Nayeon suddenly arched her back and Jeongyeon woke up from his trance now. Hearing her loudly moan his name with urgency encouraged him to unbutton her tight jeans hastily. His arms were shaking and he didnt know why.

"Fuck", he yelped as he struggled opening her jeans. Nayeon sat up breathing heavily and kissed Jeongyeon again. He picked her up and made her sit again his lap but still working on her jeans. Nayeon pulled off their kiss and nipped on Jeongyeons shoulder blades while he managed to unbutton and zip dowm her jeans and also his pants when suddenly Nayeons body felt heavy on his.

"Nayeon?", he called. She was still hugging him loosely but she wasnt responding at all. She also stopped moving and her head was now rested on the crook of his neck. Jeongyeon called again. Nayeons dangling arms fell on her side and Jeongyeon was quick enough to hug her from falling off him. He laid her down the bed and noticed she was snoozing now. At that moment, Jeongyeon was completely out of his trance. He instantly felt horrible. Looking at the half naked Nayeon his guilt ate him up.

"What have I done?", he murmured and cupped his own face.

"Im so sorry Nayeon", He whimpered, tears dangerously falling off his eyes. He covered her with his own blanket and pried her hair covering her lovely face. His heart still beats rapidly and his hands shook with guilt.

,"What would Nayeon think of me now?", he murmured to his self as he collects their clothes tossed on the floor. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a clear win for 2yeon now? Idk really, you decide guys. the plot is still progressing slowly so theres too many probability of ships happening or ruining in the later chapters. Thanks for reading guysssss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading. I am open to comments, suggestions, violent reactions and questions regarding my work. Thank you ✌


End file.
